War and Love
by Solarissis
Summary: The god crossed the little distance between us. His right arm went behind my head and grabbed my hair, not pulling just restraining. He pushed me close to him, his sword raised to my throat, The steel was sharp and the blood that bathed in was still warm.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a chapter based on a dream i had a very long time ago, i choose to develop it and the concept sounded cool lol. I have no idea where this is going from here , but i'll think of something. Review please and let me know what you think. I know it's a bit violent but hey when you have an Amazon and Ares himself theres nothing but violence. R &R porfavor : )_

Our army was greatly decimated. I looked around to see that the field laid red with mainly the blood of our women. We were always a grand threat to the Greeks. For they believed women should not bear swords and shields but only children. We defied their beliefs. They called us Amazons.

The Greeks declared war against Trabson. We were women taught to fight as soon as we learned to walk. We knew the battle field as we knew our body, every tactic, every move, like every fingernail and every thumb. But that failed us today. The attack was a surprised attack, and though we amazons were always prepared for battle, our army as whole was not. But the surprise wasn't what caused us to loose. No not that.

It was the man with long fiery locks, and skin like carved ivory. His left cheek had a scar that did not mar his beauty but added to his fierceness. He was deadly. When the perfectly formed line of men dissolved into wild un-tamable warriors, so did he. But he was different, anybody could see from the glow of his skin that he was deity. A deity with a strong appetite for battles and wars, one blinded by battle rage and deadly. The Greeks had come to win. They had come with a god. They had come with Ares.

I could see that this was a battle we were not going to win. Too many of my people were already dead. When the battle began our army consisted of about 3000 women soldiers. But at the moment the ones still capable of fighting were but perhaps no more than two-hundred.

All because of the god they came with. Ares took out the strongest of our fighters first, the leaders, the war-ladies. He swung his sword and lifted his shield killing countless of my people. And i could see though there were few of us left he had no intention of stopping.

I was one of the best fighters and he had yet to kill me. I was at a great distance from him, leaving a trail of lifeless Greek soldiers. I had stop counting after eighty-seven, but despite how many i killed I still got wounded and cut here and there. Nothing deadly, but still weakening.

I could see his hair shinning red under the sun, his face washed in blood as he slashed through many more.

I was tired. More than tired, exhausted. I knew this battle was lost, and I knew to die today was my fate. But i was going to harm him before i walked Hades' plain.

I ran towards the rage consumed god. Reckless, i know, but i intended to die with honor. As i ran my helm became confining. I Took it off in one swift motion and dropped it on the ground. My hair fell down my shoulders, the wind blowing it away from my face. I withdrew an arrow from the case strapped on my back, and still running i prepared my bow, shoulders straight, elbow high. I always prided myself in my aim, and when it hit the god of war on his bare arm, that carried the shield, i prided myself even more. I didn't stop, i launched a second arrow, and then a third. The second punctured his powerful thigh and the third he avoided.

He took the arrows out with his bare hands and looked up at me. His eyes were un-human. He was a god after all, they were green, the color of a cat' his eyes locked on mine, i felt chills of fear run down my spine, But fear wouldn't stop me, it never did.

Ares' face was contorted in rage, his lips drawn back into a snarl, nostrils flaring.

Dear goddess Athena, i never had the intention of dying by the hands of a god, not until today at least.

I noticed there were too many corpses at my feet. I ran back looking for a clearer space. The god ran after me. When i found a semi clear space, i withdrew my sword and turned to face him. I attacked first, he blocked me with his word. I kept on trying to pierce him with my sword, but he always blocked my attacks.

My arms grew heavy and my body grew exhausted. Yet he seemed ready to battle a hundred more armies. After all this was his calling. He was the god of war.

One strong blow from him and my body vibrated. My sword fell.

I now stood against this god with out a single weapon. But i needed no weapon to die. I looked at his tall powerful form. His bloodthirsty bright eyes pierce mine. He looked lost in battle rage. Like a jaguar finishing it's kill.

I held my head high, my shoulders straight, even when this damned human body just wanted to fall and sleep. And i was afraid of what was to come next. Still i held my head high, Defiant until the very end.

The god crossed the little distance between us. His right arm went behind my head and grabbed my hair, not pulling just restraining. He pushed me close to him, his sword raised to my throat, The steel was sharp and the blood on it was bathed in was still warm.

I stared into his eyes, lips tightly closed. His nostril flared as if he smelled my defiance and it was something rare, something he wasn't used to. Then....

_It's currently 4:39 and i got impulsive. I started thinking about this story and just had to write it down even if that meant missing sleep. I hope you like it, Review, Review Please : ) I love Ares _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Dolls and Action-figures thanxs for your reviews!!! lol, Okay so i finally found a sense of direction, and i know where i am going with this. When I started this story i said that it was a dream, and it was, it've always had this dream of armors and wars and losing. In the dream i always felt like an amazon that's why i write from an amazons point of view. Anyways, i started thinking about it all and started rereading about the amazons and Greek mythology. While my story will probably have some stuff that's not in mythology, most characters will be, well except my amazon : )...Anyways the battle that fits is the Attic War where the Amazon army is annihilated. So i am gonna shut my trap now and let you read : ) _

We had only wanted to reclaim our sister Antiope but instead they had come with their grand army, and the ultimate weapon of all time; a half-crazed, blood-thirsty, battle-enraged god of war. Our Army stood greatly decimated, and the Goddess Athena whispered in my heart that this battle would be the end of us. It took only one look at the battle field to agree with my heart. For our army, an army that once held thousands of warrior women was now nearly annihilated.

The god of war held me to his face. His bloodied sword at my throat. He was a vision. His bronze armor and red hair glowed under the rays of the sun. His face more beautiful than any of the statues I've ever seen. But his was not the beauty of Adonis. No. He was truly a beauty that would fit his obsession with wars. Fierce, and terrifying. Angular, sharp bones shaped his face, and he was tall with a strong powerful form.

His green eyes were bright and wild with rage. He seemed incapable of comprehending words, or manuscripts, only the dance of war.

I spoke the words that my people spoke to help our dead find passage through the underworld. I spoke it for me, but above all i spoke it for the souls of my fallen sisters.

"May Athena guide our souls across the water of Styx." I whispered. At the mention of the Goddess' name he snarled. Making him appear all the wilder. His fist tighten on my hair before he let me go. All so sudden, my weaken legs almost failed me.

I expected Ares to continue on his battle rage until he completely terminated our army. But he didn't. At my mentioning the great goddess herself a flicker of something besides battle rage passed through his eyes. Something much like hate.

He backhanded me, sending me sprawling onto the cold ground.

I would've been prepared if he had jabbed his sword or spear between my ribs, but never for a simple human blow. Do not misunderstand me, it was painful to the extent that it felt as if my brain had collided with my skull, and my vision became darkness with lingering stars. My eyelids flutter, trying to clear it all and see death coming. But the darkness and the disoriented feeling didn't leave. This was not how i wanted to die.

I felt him crouching above me. His strong large hand grabbed my face, forcing me to face him. I felt his cool breath caress my face, but still i couldn't see him. My lids still fluttered to maintain control.

"Let's see how your _great_ goddess reacts to me slaughtering her precious daughters...." His voice was powerful. Much like the thunder that adorned the raining night. It was also beautiful and terrifying.

I felt my body being moved from where i laid. I felt the cold of metal across my cheek, and strong arms under my knees and back.

My eyelids did not open again, and everything faded.

_To be continued..._

_Well kinda short, but I hope you like it, Please Review : ) Later_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Lads and Lassies!!! Okay so thanxs a million for the review, i am incredibly glad you guys are enjoying the story : ) This chapter might be a bit strong because there is cursing i guess hence why it's rated T. I am thinking that perhaps i should have rated it M. I am sorry if i offended or disturbed anyone : )....Anyways i am gonna shut my trap now, and i hope you enjoy the chapter. Please click the little green button bellow and Review, Thanxs again : )_

They had taken prisoners. But barely. Of our large army only about a dozen prisoners were taken. I was one of them. We were bound like cattle, stripped of our weapons, and armors, until we remained in all but tunics worn underneath our armors.

I had awoken in a tent to find that i was not the only one of my sisters held captive. We were all bruised, but alive and well. Or so to speak, if you call captivity 'well'.

The tents we were held in was large, and made of thick leather. But the leather didn't prevent the cold from sneaking through. The opening flapped at the strong wind, sending the cold night air inside. The tent was dark, and i could hear the unavoidable chatter of teethes even though with proper garments the cold wouldn't have been felt. I ground my teeth refusing to make any noise at all.

"Bring them out." The voice was rough and ugly. The highest rank soldier inside the tent took action immediately.

"Get up." He said.

Many said that the Amazons, Or man eaters how many of them called us where giant women, taller than even most men, but truth was that we weren't unnaturally tall. Many were indeed tall, and many were shorter. But we are not giants. I myself stand on the 'shorter' side. We amazons saw that it was not the height but the the determination, the skills, and the cunningness of a warrior that mattered.

I once saw how Anay, a frail, lithe woman, bring down a giant of a man warrior with a single calculated and deadly blow on the underside of his arm. The warrior bled to death in the count of sixty heartbeats. Fighting side by side with Anay has been a pleasure. Inside myself the thought of her dieing tightened my heart.

When many of us captives did not stand fast enough for his taste he said "Damn whores." I felt like punching him until all of his teeth had fallen from his mouth.

When we stood we were forced to walk outside. The chains at our ankles and wrists making a degrading rattling noise as we walked.

Outside the cold was worse. Bitter. A full moon adorned the sky, and i felt a tiny comfort that the goddess Artemis was watching.

Besides the moon torches lit the night.

We were forced to stand in a straight line, shoulder to shoulder. Soldiers surrounded us, making it difficult to look beyond the men. Many faces in the crowd, some young, scared and naive, something that would be robbed of them soon enough. Others older, cynical. Some had kind eyes, and others seem not to be men at all. There were some men still with their armors, yet some were in civilian clothes, and others were half naked, perhaps having drunk too much wine to feel the bitter cold.

I cursed under my breath when my eyes fell upon a tall god with red hair standing on the far left. The crowd had given him space. Outside the heat of battle i felt naught but fear for this demented god.

Next to Ares was another deity, by the internal glow of his skin. This one had short curling hair the color of the purest gold. And even at the distance his eyes shown as the bluest skies. Ares wore his armor, but this one wore just a toga, short and white.

My mind tried to name the god next to Ares but i failed to come up with an answer. The god was speaking to Ares in an urgent serious manner, His gestures becoming agitated as Ares simply ignored him. Ares was not even looking at this god, but at the spectacle that we, the captives were.

A man fell apart from the crowd and made his way towards us. The way he carried himself led me to believe that he was the top general. He walked in front of us, inspecting us, sizing us, all in disdain. The crowd was silent.

He then turned towards his men and addressed them.

"Warriors," His voice was loud and dangerous. "Behold the last remaining women warriors.... They are not warriors anymore lads. They are slaves. WHORES!" The crowds erupted in cheers. I could see that many soldiers did not cheer but retreated. Not everybody agreed with this savage.

"Any one of you interested in bedding one of them?" The men erupted in cheers again and my heart dropped. My eyes fell once again to the terrifying god of war. He seemed to sigh and as he spoke to the other deity. Then nodded his head. The other god sighted as well, but he did not seem relieved.

"I even know we have a virgin here." The General stood before me and pushed me forward. "A priestess of the temple of Athena."

Of course he would know of my chastity vow. I am a warrior first, but i am a priestess in our temple of Athena. The elaborate markings across my shoulder was proof of that. Every year when our women went to 'mingle' with the men of the neighboring city, the priestess of the temple of Athena went, but we did not lay with men. We celebrated without unions. I was one of the youngest to take the vow in the temple. I had seen twenty summers.

The general then stood at my back and grabbed my waist with one arm while the other hand was at my face holding me for the crowd of savages to see.

"Pretty upon the eyes, ain't she not?" His voice boomed in my ears. I grounded my teeth and attempted not to struggle. I wanted to elbow him in the stomach and knee him between his thighs. But he was still wearing wearing his armor, and my ankles and wrists were still bound. He pushed my then and i fell to the floor on my knees. Catching myself with my hands. The ground scraped my palms and knees. My long dark hair fell to my face as i struggled to stand.

"We are going to have duels tonight. Best fighters win their choice of whore!"

The crowd cheered yet again. When the crowd silenced the Ares moved forward. Again the crowd parted, but this time they also stared in wow and fear.

He also made his way towards the center. Towards us. The other god did so too.

Now that i could truly see the deity completely i couldn't miss the small wings in the back of his sandals. Hermes.

"You mistaken yourself Maximus," Ares voice broke through the night. I had an irritating urgency to hide behind anything or anybody. "The priestess is mine."

I looked at Maximus and he looked like he wanted to defy the god, even if that cost him his life. If he wasn't about to offer me to his best fighters i would have looked upon him with respect for wanting to defy the god.

Perhaps Ares caught the glimpse of defiance that went through the eyes of the General, for he cocked his head to the side, and stared at Maximus, unblinking, like a jaguar ready to pounce. All animalistic and not an ounce of humanity.

Unconsciously i took a step back.

"The war was won, the Amazon army annihilated. There is no need for captivity. You will let them go." This came from Hermes.

Two deity's in one day is more than i can bare. While Ares was like a volcano that could errupt unexpectedly, Hermes was like a storm. It could be harmless, but it could also shift to devastate.

"With all due respect your grace, they are our war prizes." Maximus said as if that explained all. The crowd was silent as if it felt something coming.

"Maximus, Maximus, Maximus," Ares stood close to the general. Too close. My breathing became fast, almost panting, as if i was running through the mountain. "I said no prisoners. Yet you disobeyed."

"I thought...you...when you...the girl, when you spared the girl, i thought-" The general was reduce to an incoherent child in less than a minute. Where was the fierce warrior now?

"No. I spared the girl for something other than your spoils. Yet you bound her as if she was yours." I didn't like this one bit. What was going through the head of this crazy god.

Hermes though seemed completely sane, angry, but sane. I moved away from Ares and closer to him. I wanted to put a strong somebody between me and Ares, who's words seemed just too soft and slow to be normal. Hermes eyed me as i moved towards him. But he didn't protest.

Ares then reached towards me and in one swift motion pulled me between him and Maximus.

"Unbind her." He said. For the first time in my life i felt incredibly frail between a man and a god.

The man did unbind me. Letting the metal fall to the ground with a thump.

"Now unbind them." Hermes added in.

"No, they are our spoils of war." Hermes didn't take this kindly.

"We are not going home until he sees them freed." Ares whispered in my ear. His breath sending chills down my spine. "He has an irritating heroic tendency."

I am a warrior, i am prepare for the blood and gore of battles. But what Ares did surprised me more than anything. In one swift motion he unsheathed his sword, and in a movement so incredibly graceful and primal he moved from behind me and stood behind Maximus. Then he grabbed the general's hair and pulled his head back and slashed his neck open. Blood flowed out of the men incredibly fast, staining his robe and mines too. I have seem the light of life fade from the eyes of many, but it has always been in the heat of war. It has always been expected, for every warrior understands that every battle could be deadly. But this man wasn't expecting it. His eyes had widened and his lips parted slightly in his last act.

Ares let the body fall to the floor. He looked at it with a coldness that only a god of war could hold. There myths about him being a passionate lover, but despite his beauty and his graceful body, i could not see how a God of War was capable of anything but fighting.

I stared at him my lips parted and my eyes wide. I was still in shock. The blood of Maximus sparkled across my face and body. Making my tunic sticky and filthy across my skin.

"Hermes, free the women if you want. I am going."

I wanted to run, to maybe even hide behind Hermes who seemed much more humane and civilized than Ares, but my feet felt rooted to the ground. When i finally had collected myself enough to move, i took a few steps back. Ares took a step forward.

He grabbed my upper arm in an unbreakable force and started walking to a large black horse with bronze saddle that stood at the distance. I grounded my feet to the ground, and tried shrugging him off, pushing, pulling, i felt like a trapped wolf who was willing to bite its own paw off to be free. But of course nothing worked.

The crowd was silent in a shock, or perhaps mourning the passing of their leader. The once again parted for the god. Nobody wanted to have a demented god against them. But it seemed like i had no to choose, for the choice was already made for me.

Even though Ares could pull me to his horse without a glisten of sweat upon his brow he stopped and looked at me. There was no emotion upon his fierce face. I thought that perhaps he would let me stay with the remaining few of my people, but he didn't. In one swift motion he lifted me over his shoulder, my hip upon his shoulder a strong arm around the back of my knees. His other hand on my arse. My face was dangerously close to hitting the armor on his back with every step he made. Of all the humiliating things that could have happened this was perhaps the most humiliating of all.

He set me down in front of his horse. at a distance the horse seemed large, but up close it was so much larger than i initially thought. He climbed unto his horse and together they made an even more majestic and terrifying image. Stubborn as I am my legs automatically set into a sprint running the direction opposite to him. It wasn't but twenty seconds till he came at me head on, caught me by the arm and in one swift motion raised me onto his horse with him. The impact of his armor was hard against my own chest. He had sat me on the opposite direction, his hands move to accomodate my thighs over his.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and hold tight." He said in my ear.

I did not intend to do as he instructed. That would only put me much closer to him than i intended to. It would aligned too many parts of out bodies. I would be...straddling him. But as the horse urged forward my arms automatically went around his neck and my cheek on his neck. So close this god smelled of the forest, violence and male.

My eyes fell upon Hermes freeing my sisters. I could only hope they would remain safe. The horse broke into a gallop incredibly fast, unfamiliar and as reckless as its owner. I did not break my eyes from my remaining sisters and we moved farther away. The strangest thing happened then. My eyes did not cease to see them because they were too far away, but they became a blur as if i was seeing them underwater or something of that matter. Then they faded completely. That's when i realize the air was no longer cold, and that the leaves of trees now shone a true green not achieved even in the best of summers. The air smelled different.

"Where are we?" I said against his neck.

"Olympus." He simply said.

_I hope you like it : ) R&R porfavor_


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so sorry for the long wait, I've am also writing another story, and this past couple of weeks I've been working crazy hours, barely have time for myself anymore, hopefully that changes upon next week (Iam gonna stop being a workaholic)… I finally gave our gal a name, lol…I think Ares would be awesome as a redhead, can you just imagine hair to match his temper? Lol…A dream it is up until the captivity part, don't you hate waking up from kewl dreams lol…Oh and I am writing this story in wordpad, and reviewing the same stuff 500 times sucks, so sorry for the typos lol…….Anyways Thank you all for you reviews. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it : )_

The god of war dismounted the horse we were on first. When he dismounted I had half a mind to straighten myself and grab the reins of the horse and flee. He seemed to recognize the thought that reined my mind. In a swift motion he pulled me off the large horse by hooking his arm around my waist. I unsuccessfully attempted to free myself.

Gods were not humans, they never were. There was not a glimpse of humanity in them. Ares was proof enough. I did not want to be in a place filled with the highest beings. They were capable of grand actions but they were also capable of the most twisted of deeds.

"Humans... are forbidden...in mount Olympus." I managed to say between breaths.

He paid me no mind as he continued to half carry me towards the marble structure that was the home of the gods. The home of the gods was magnificent. IT appeared to be constructed completely of marble; from its columns on the entrance, to it's high ceilings. The temple was incredibly large, and so beautiful human hands could not have carved it. But despite it's beauty, it lacked the warmth us humans identified as home.

The large golden doors open as he climbed the stairs to the house of the gods. Still half-carrying me he made his way quickly inside and across the large and wide hallway. I saw many curious faces. Beautiful, un-human faces.

There were some whom i remember the most; The lass with flowers weaved through her long green locks; A nymph. And the most beautiful god I've yet to see. He seemed no older than twenty-two summers. He was a beauty that rivaled the sun. While Ares' beauty was fierce, terrifying, and brutal, this god's beauty was the beauty that made you want to bask in it. I'll make a mother abandon her young ones, and a queen her throne. He could make a warrior release her sword. Such beauty could only belong to Apollo.

I looked at Ares, to clean the imprint that Apollo's beauty had made upon my mind. I preferred Ares' beauty. His beauty made me want to raise my sword, not relinquish it.

His sandals had ceased the sound of purpose they made across the marble floor. He released his hold on me when we stood in what I could only describe as a throne room. The ceiling was enormously high, and large marble columns framed a...passage to the throne. The large golden chair held no other than Zeus. On the right of Zeus stood a tall goddess with sharp eyes.

We stood too short a distance from the king of gods for my comfort. And i bore no weapons. Not that intended to attack the king of gods. But I felt safer with a sword in my hand.

"Ares" Zeus voice was lace with a sigh. "What is the meaning of this?" His voice was a loud boom, just like his thunders. He had jolly green eyes and laughing lines upon his bearded face. He looked like one to find amusement in everything. I knew better than to be deceived by a god.

"Just a wench i found intriguing." Ares answered his voice low and dangerous. It led me to wonder if anger and danger were the only emotions Ares felt.

"Do not test my patience child." It seemed anger ran as quick in Zeus as it did in Ares for when he answered the amusing glimpse had left his eyes.

Ares stood straighter, I could see that anger was rising in him too. I did not wish to be here upon the unleashing of the storms.

"I am here father, speak your sermon now for i have better things to do than gaze upon Athena's only expression."

When Zeus stood from his chair he seemed larger than life. He had not grown in size or anything of that matter, but his very presence seemed to make him all the grander. He was after all the king of gods.

"It is forbidden to interfere in the affair of mortals! You know that well!"

"It was but a mere war of mortals!" Ares voice was equally as angry as his father.

I did not want to think of the outcome of that battle if Ares hadn't interfered. I did not wish to think about my fallen sisters, or of the grass stained scarlet with our blood. I did not wish to think of the many faces i shan't see again, because a demented god choose to take it upon himself to side with the enemy.

"Then It should have _stayed_ a war of mortals." The goddess that stood at Zeus side said.

"This is none of your concern!" Slowly, but surely i was moving away from these raging gods.

"YOU'VE MADE IT MY CONCERN WHEN YOU HAVE DEGRADED THE WARRIOR WOMEN I PROTECTED! " By the time she finished her sentence she stood in fighting stance and a sword and a shield appeared on her hands.

Ares too had taken the fighting stance and unsheathed the large sword upon his waist.

"Athena." The words escaped my lips like a whisper. Here was the one goddess whom i worshiped right before my eyes. Her eyes truly fell upon me for the first time.

My mother was a warrior, like her mother before her and her mother. That is what my ancestors have always been. But not all of the Amazons were warriors. In Pontus, like any other city there were different options of living. We were taught to hold a sword as soon as we could walk, but that does not mean all of the women in Pontus chose the way of the sword.

Upon my fifteenth summer I had taken a vow to serve the temple of Athena when our land wasn't upon war. I have never felt heat of passion for a man or woman. I had not the desire to bear children. I only wanted to serve the temple of our warrior goddess. I bore the markings upon my body of what i was.

"A priestess! You have taken a priestess of my temple!"

"YES and She is going to warm my bed!" He said gloating her all the more. He seemed eager for her to land the first blow.

"You filthy swine!" The sound of clashing metal echoed in the room.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" At Zeus voice they disengaged from combat. They did not drop their weapons.

"May this be the last time you interfere in the affairs of mortals!" When Ares did not answer his he said "Am I understood?"

"Yes. I shan't interfere in the wars of humans." Ares voice was almost a growl.

"Good."

"Who am I to wage war against then?" It seemed like Ares had nothing to look forward too except the way of war.

"Ares, dear, make love not war." The voice that spoke was low and sultry. It was bathed in sin. I looked to see the owner of the voice. It was the most sensual woman I've ever seen. She was beautiful, yes, with golden hair cascading down her shoulders, eyes of like the bluest skies, and lips like petals of the rose. But that was not what captivated about her. It was the promise of a night that ooze from her very skin. Aphrodite.

"Are you offering yourself or Athena?" he asked her, sheathing his weapon. The tension in the air seemed to dissipate.

A small smile played upon the goddess of love's lips. A strange feeling crawled itself into my gut and I had the urge to wipe the secretive smile upon the goddess' lips. Perhaps she sensed my eyes upon her, for her gaze fell upon me.

Disdain was prominent in her gaze. She eyed me as if I was but a vermin in her garden. I stood straighter, my chin tilted in defiance. I bore no care for love. Never-less it's Goddess.

"And this human. She should be taught to bow." She said to me.

"My name is Liah. And I bow for no one." The words came from my mouth before I thought better to offend a goddess.

"You should be _taught._ Or perhaps Ares should throw you to his wild dogs." I gritted my teeth together to keep from answering to this...this goddess who knew nothing but to seduce.

"Nothing of that matter Aphrodite. Athena's priestess will warm my bed." Ares had closed the distance between us and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist. I was sure it was all to anger Athena all the further. "I like insolence, If she fights me then it'll only excite me more." He said upon my ear. I pushed his arm from my waist and stepped away from him. I glared at him. A smile came across his lips. But there was not a hint of warmth in it. It reminded me of him in battle rage.

Zeus once again amused voice interrupted the rising tension. "Get yourselves cleaned, Dionysius says he'll prepare a feast to ease the tension." He then looked at me and I could have sworn he winked.

"Tensions will not ease until your impulsive, uncivilized son ceases his ways." Athena said. "And Dionysius believes he can solve anything with wine."

"Sometimes we can." Zeus said.

_Press the little green button underneath Lass and lads and review please. I hope you liked it : )_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everybody I am so glad u r liking my story. When I started this chapter I had no idea where I was going with it, I was totally blocked, but I can happily say I found inspiration and I've already started working on the next few chapters, I am excited as hell, cause I have tons of ideas. I am kinda of a workaholic so I barely have time to write anymore lol, but I manage, even If I have to pull an all-nighter…Anyways totally random but the Sims 3 comes out tomorrow, I am totally excited lol….I am gonna stop rambling now and let you read, I hope you like it, enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me what yall think. : ) _

The feast was a vast representation of everything that was god-like. And Dionysius did indeed believe he could solve the world's tragedies with wine.

The room was large, if room is what you'd call it. It was but marble floor and columns that stood on all sides. But the sky was open and there were no walls. An incredible gentle and cool wind ran through. There were immortal beings lounging here and there, standing conversing with one another. There were tables full of wine, grapes and every exquisite fruits and food known to men. Nymphs danced gracefully to the music the female and male muses played.

Despite not meeting them before I could identify many of the gods. Artemis wore her bow and arrows strapped to her back, Poseidon had long hair the color of coal, that glowed a strangest blue, and a pale skin that spoke of the coldness of the sea, Hades who had locks as dark as Poseidon and who stood next to a frail and beautiful lass whom I could only assume to be Persephone.

I stood with my back to a large column; keeping Ares as far away from me as possible and observing it all. I did not want to be in a room filled with beings more powerful than I, beings that I could not defend myself against, and not because I had no weapons and stood only wearing a pale toga- but because as strong as a warrior that I am, I am but a mere mortal. I could not defeat a god.

"Ares." A loud beautiful voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked to see Apollo calling on to Ares.

"What can your war-prize do?" Apollo looked at me with an amuse expression. "She can defeat your useless followers." Ares replied from across the room. Silence had descended upon the night. Everyone seemed to turn to observe the great spectacle.

"With her beauty?" Apollo seemed to find satisfaction in irritating Ares. The beautiful golden god stood and made his way towards me drawing unwanted attention to me.

"Nay with her sword." Ares had not moved but Poseidon who stood next to him seemed tense and ready for anything. So did everybody else.

" Can you do anything else lass? Can you dance? I've heard the priestess' of Artemis dance for the moon." He touched my unbound hair, his hand then drifted to my cheek, my neck my shoulder. I looked at his golden hand on my pale shoulder before looking at him. I felt my lips tighten, I did not like being touched. Sensing my discomfort his blur eyes grew even brighter with amusement.

"I am of Athena's temple." My voice sounded cold and distant.

"And?"

"I do not dance for the moon, or for the sun." I replied before I had thought better of it than to offend the sun god.

"As the Sun God I know dances that would be most…pleasurable." The double meaning to his words did not escape me.

"I am certain you do." I withdrew from his touch putting an acceptable distance between us.

Ares came to stand at my side.

"Those are dances she will only be performing with me, Apollo."

"But I'd wager that she'd rather perform her first dances with me and not with a brute like yourself." Apollo barely finished his sentence before the god of war was upon him. Knocking him to the ground, his fist connecting with Apollo's face.

"Stop!" My voice shattered the silence that had descended upon the night. Even the two warring gods turn to see me. "Stop this madness. Is this all you can do?" I asked Ares.

I turn to address all the other deities and creatures that seemed like an audience upon our quarrel.

"Have you no respect for humanity?" I asked them all. "I've watched countless of my people fall in a battle we could've won all because your God of War choose to join and take sides. You sit here sipping your wine and feasting while your subjects suffer and _pray_ for you…While we die one by one. I'll not worship Gods that care nothing for human lives."

Ares had stood and released Apollo whose face was bloodied. He came to stand in front of me, towering over me. A menacing scowl upon his beautiful face. I stood in a fighting stance though I had no weapons.

"Kill me or let me return to my home. I'll not be toy to some demented god." My voice was filled with unbearable emotions.

He looked ready to kill me. I wished it so.

I had not seen Hermes upon this event but suddenly he was between Ares and I. Blocking my view of the towering red haired god.

"You'll not harm her. " Hermes said.

If the quarrel with Apollo and my act of defiance didn't enrage Ares, Hermes intervening anger him all the more. Insatiable blood thirst flashed upon his eyes, he seemed eager to dismember any or both of the golden-haired gods.

"She is mine. I've earned her!" He pushed Hermes out of the way. Instinct made my feet quicker than my mind. My mind was frozen upon seeing the angered Ares, but my feet made the decision to run. Before I succeeded In putting an acceptable distance between Ares and I, he grabbed my upper arm, his grip unbreakable.

I did not see the stunned immortals around us, I only had eyes for one storm at a time. Ares. He turned, half-dragging me towards the main structure of the building. His feet moved so very fast that I had almost to run in attempt to keep from stumbling, or dragged completely.

When we came upon a grand marble door that seemed unmovable by human man, he opened the grand door threw me inside and slammed the door after himself.

The room was a grand sleeping quarters, everything majestic and beautiful. High marble ceiling, bed framed also of marble with silk sheets, a table with a grand looking glass framed in gold, a dining table with a vase made of the finest glass, that looked upon the high window and onto the beautiful night.

I rose from the floor. And turned to glare at him. Perhaps I wanted to welcome death, for at this very moment I had no wish of running away. Even though I was always taught to fight against the current, against the odds, I did not wish to do it any longer.

"You are mistaken if you believe I belong to you. I have _never_ worshipped you!"

He came upon me in mere seconds. Pushing me against the marble wall. His touch was warm upon my skin, as he took my wrists and locked them in one of his hands. I stood very still, hoping he'd released me. He did not do so.

My heart was beating a frantic beat upon my chest, one of fear and of danger. Everything about this god screamed so. His inhuman green eyes were brighter with rage and something else I dared not ponder. When he leaned into me my breath came out in short wild gasps. He pressed his lips against mine. And for a brief moment I forgot he was a lunatic idea of a god, his lips were warm and soft against my own. A heat unknown to me invaded my body. After that brief second I began struggling against him, pushing and thrashing against his chest. I managed to escape from his grasp, moving away from him and grabbing the first thing that I came across, the beautiful glass vase. Surprisingly the décor of the god of war lacked weapons.

A cruel and beautiful smile spread across his lips. He reached out for the brooch on his shoulder and removed it letting the silky fabric fall to his feet. He stood there wearing only a small piece of fabric draped around his waist. His chest was beautiful ivory with the muscles caused by hard training. He had the body of a soldier, a body that was also a weapon.

He launched himself at me, and I replied to his move by smashing the vase upon his beautiful jaw. I could see blood swelling over his cut. Gods bled too, if only temporarily. He touched his face and saw the his blood upon his hand but he seemed all the more excited.

"Apollo was right." I told him in the coldest voice I could manage.

"About what?" His was a rumble that echoed upon the room.

"I would rather be on his bed than yours." I lied. For all his beauty Apollo did not create anything within me.

The look of untamable rage that crossed his face was the same he had in the battle against the Greeks. I knew then that Hermes had not laid the last straw. I had.

He backhanded me and I fell to the floor, with a stinging cheek. He lifted me from the floor in one swift motion and slammed me on the table on my back with a bruising force that forced the air out of my chest.

Ares parted my thighs and leaned in over me his face incredibly close to mine. This close I could not miss the way his pupils had constricted, making the green seem all the brighter. His flame-colored hair fell over his shoulders and on the sides of my face, creating a curtain between us and the rest of the world.

"Get off me, you big brute." I said through clenched teeth. This time struggling was in vein.

He lifted my skirts and grabbed my slender thigh with his large hand. He grabbed my hips, positioning me for him.

I stared into his eyes.

"Have you not the ability to lure a woman to your bed freely? I could only imagine. You stand next to Apollo and he's a gentle and sweet talker, but you, you are far from gentle you know of nothing but savagery. Have you ever known another being that loves you but your father? " His grip tighten all the more on my hips, bruising. A small gasp escaped my lips.

I heard the door open and we both turned to see who had come in. He lifted himself high enough so that I could see who was at the door. Hermes and Athena, who both had a somber expression upon their faces. And Apollo whose eyes twinkled with amusement and mischief despite the already fading bruises upon his face.

"Get off her." Athena said. Her voice was as cold as the lands far north.

A growl escaped from Ares' lips, making him all the more terrifying. Before I could prevent it my breath hiked.

"Get out, she's mine!" His voice rumbled out of his chest, making my body beneath him feel it.

"No she's not."

He got off me and seemed ready to attack them. I took advantage and rolled off the table and ran for the door. Hermes grabbed me, and placed me behind him. I could see Ares charging at us, like a lion on the stadium. Athena and Apollo lifted their swords.

"Get her to human lands Hermes." Athena said.

The very last thing I saw before Hermes led me outside was Ares' face. His rage was obvious but there was a small gesture, cocking his had to the side, and a small widening of the eyes that spoke of his confusion. Seconds later he appeared…betrayed. And I almost felt pity for such a savage. Almost.

_Well that's it for today, Little green button lads and lassies, please review ; )_


	6. Chapter 6

_Omg thank so very much for your reviews, they motivated me to write much faster lol. So anyways this is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Don't forget to let me know what ye think._

_Dreamsafantasy: I def want to go for a happy ending, but sometimes the story writes itself, you just sit down and start typing and do something way diff from what you expected. But I will make it work lol ; )_

_Eleine: Give it a try doll, that's excatly what I used to do, all reading and no writing. If you like writing I recommend that u give it a shot, theres nothing like getting reviews of ppl who like wat I write : )_

Hermes left me a few leagues away from Trabzon. He had a saddened look upon his golden face as I dismounted the horse that had gotten us here. In the pit of my stomach I had a feeling that the sad look was not sadness but pity _for _me.

I looked up to him on his horse, his curls and eyes seemed paler bathed in the light of the moon. He turned his horse and prepared for leave.

"Are you well?" He asked me.

"Yes. I get to see my home again." I replied not truly understanding the significance in is words. Later on I would wish that simple moment of ignorance could last for all time.

"This world…It is filled with sorrow and evil. But there are also beautiful things. You must remember that." His horse broke into a furious gallop and he was gone.

I walked leagues to my home, my feet tired in the inadequate sandals I wore and the cold seeped through my toga. I walked until the sky had began to lighten and the sun began to rise. I walked a road that I had walked many times before, a road of trees and dirt that rose with each step. But unlike so many times before, my home was not what awaited me.

When I finally reached Trabzon I found the most devastating truths of all. The sun had risen over the horizon casting gentle pale light upon my city. The sky was the most beautiful blue and the air was cool, giving way to winter. But The sky was the only thing that appeared familiar of my home.

The tall walls that surrounded my city had gaps here and there, obvious attack points. I stood in front of the opened doors that kept my city guarded from the outside world. My heart tightened when I did not hear a guardswomen ask "What business have you with in Trabzon?" And when my ears strained to hear sounds from the once busy city that use to echoed outside its walls and I heard naught but the mournful song of the wind.

When I stepped inside I felt like weeping at the sight of what was left of my home. For the busy city that was once proud and beautiful now stood in ruins. Some buildings were burned, some had walls smashed and some barely stood at all. In desperation to find signs of life I walked through the city but everywhere I searched the answer proved the same. No one was there. My steps began quickening, as I desperately searched for a live sister. My quickened steps then became a sprint, searching for any sign of life. But walking through the city was like walking through a ghost town. Sounds were scarce, there were no voices of women and girls going to and fro, only the lonely sound of my sandals against the coble stones and the terrifying sounds of the howling wind.

I did not wish to accept that this was what was left of the place I had once called home. But the proof before my eyes forced me to do so. I became tired of running, of searching. I came the highest building in the city. The structure in the town square. The temple of Athena.

The temple too was desecrated. A sob escaped my lips, and salty tears ran down my face. Sobs raked through my body, my legs would no longer hold me. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, tears blurred my vision and my sobs were the only sound in the streets.

When I managed to gain the strength to rise from my knees the sun was straight above me, burning brighter in this time. I furiously wiped my tears from my face and made my way inside the temple.

Though outside the temple stood despite the desecration the inside was much different. Blood stained the once beautiful marble floors. And there were bodies too. Priestess laid here and there like broken toys that a child had done with. The smell of rotting corpse was prominent in the air.

How could Athena only watch as this happened? Ares had intervene in the affairs of mortal, I fail to comprehend why could she not, even to save her beloved daughters.

My grief was replaced with anger. An anger so devastating I wished to hurt someone, anything even myself. In my rage a wilderness took over me. One that only wanted to destroy. I looked upon the nearly untouched shrine and though I am devastated to say so, I shattered everything upon it, I threw it to the ground, broke it into a thousand pieces until the vases we had baked ourselves, the flowers I had picked and the offerings we had placed laid upon the floor as scattered and as broken as my sisters.

When there was nothing to devastate, nothing more left to defile, I looked up to the ceiling, and spoke. My voice had never held such anger and venom as it held that very moment.

"How dare you, How dare you not lift one single finger while _this_ happened! I believed in you, and you did _nothing _to save them!… Answer me!"

There was no answer to my questions, only the silence of the dead and my words that echoed back to me.

"I do not blame Ares for this. I blame you. Strike me down, for I have nothing to live for. I cannot worship you any longer. I can-not." When the anger seeped out of my voice I was left only with the grief for my fallen people. There was nothing to live for. No hope.

In the days that followed I burned the bodies I found, Gave them proper rest. I threw their ashes into the blue sea. I did not say the prayer for the dead. For I no longer believed Athena was our goddess. Instead I raised my arms towards the sun and sang a song I had learned as a child. I sand as tears cascaded down my face and my neck. I sang until the sun had sunken over the horizon. I sang these words.

_Shinin' sun _

_Over horizon sunk_

_It shines no more_

_Upon yer armor_

_I'll wait for ye upon the river_

_Don't go without me_

_To lands unknown_

_I'll wait for ye upon the river…._

_Well this is it for now. I already started the next chapter and I am currently editing and reviewing, so hopefully I don't take forever to post it. So little green button below. let me know what you think : )_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing gals and guys. I am incredibly happy that you are enjoying this story._

Storm had broken across Thebes, The night was cold and the rain was hard. My cloak did little to guard me from the cold and wet. Tonight I knew sleeping outside was not an option, the last few coins I had would be spent in a decent meal and bed.

Four full moons had glorified the sky since the battle in which a god destroyed my people. After laying my dead to rest I had sailed west, wondering for weeks, city after city with no destination in mind. Days ago I landed on Thebes, a large city with busy streets, and lively people.

I sought shelter in an old Inn, inside the air was warm and the candles cast a golden glow upon the room. Many of the tables were full, soldiers sitting with soldiers, sailors with sailors, laughing, conversing with a familiarity that made my heart ache. Some turned to see who the new comer was. The serving girls quickly came to and fro bearing serving trays.

I found an empty table near a window and made my way towards it. I sat with my back to the wall. I ordered a warm meal and wine.

There were countless of conversations around me, and a pang of grief swelled in my heart. For it had been incredibly long since I've sat amongst friends and laughed and converse. Most days when I roamed the streets of an unfamiliar city I had naught to think about but the present. But nights like this when every soul was warm amongst friends and kin, I grieved. Though I had attempted to find my sister-warriors who had survived the battle, I had failed to do so. I had searched everywhere I landed, for any signs. But lady luck was not with me.

"…Nice firm bum…" The voice interrupted my thoughts. The voice was slurred with drunkenness. A yelp accompanied the voice. I turn to watch as a drunk sitting a few table away from me place his hands on one of the serving girls. A young girl with bright eyes and golden sun-kissed hair.

The drunk seemed to feel my eyes upon him, for he turned with a scowl. "What?" He said.

"Nothing, I just don't think the lass's interested in you, that's all." I replied. The girl quickly moved away from the drunk and made her way to an older man at the bar. She spoke to him in quick gestures and pointed my way.

"Don't know how to mind yer buisness do ya?"

"I am just trying to save you from embarrassing yerself." I replied and turned back to my meal.

I heard his chair scrape against the ground, and his heavy footsteps as he made his way towards my table. I did not look up to him as he sat in front of me. Conversations had died and I could feel countless pairs of eyes on me. Seems I had this effect on many.

"I do not want your company, sir." I simply said with out looking at him.

"Ohh but you look like ye need it lass. What's a lovely lass like ye self doin' trav'lin' without someone. I never seen ye before today, and you have a foreign accent to you, ye do."

"Lovely does not mean helpless. Why don't go back with your friends and leave me at peace." I simply said willing him to go away.

Of the many inconveniences of traveling through lands were men ruled and looked upon women as damsels and whores and nothing the most irritating of all was that many men and women alike believed that I was helpless. I could picture myself in their minds eye; a pale slender young woman, with long dark locks that fell in unruly waves down my back, pale gray eyes and dirty face and hands. My eyes were large and tilted slightly upwards and my chin was pointy giving me a cat-like appearance.

"Come on, you can trust me." He reached out to touch my face, I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"I've not the patience to deal with you. Go back to your companions, sir." I repeated.

When he came at me again, my fist connected with his jaw sending him sprawling backwards. I looked to see shocked faces of men and women around me. I could only imagine what they were seeing through their eyes, a woman knocking out a man twice her size.

"SIAH, JULIUS, GET THAT THICKHEADED BROTHER OF YOURS OUT OF HERE!" The voice belonged to the man the blonde serving girl was standing with.

The men the drunk was sitting with got up from their table and came to pick up their brother who was now snoring as loudly as can be. One of the lads sent an apologetic glance my way before taking the big drunk out.

The man, whom I presumed was the owner of the inn came towards me. I assumed he was angry at first glance. I took one of my last coins out of my pouch and laid it on the table. Ready to make my leave. When the man was closer I could see that his eyes were a warm brown and that shone with amusement. The man was not tall but he was strong, with a body built from a life of labor. His hair was graying on the temple his beard and he appeared to have seen fifty summers.

"That is a strong arm, you've got there lass." He voice matched his appearance, strong but kind.

"He was just too drunk to keep his balance." I replied.

His warm laugh took me by surprise. "I need a lass like you here, you look like you haven't got a spare coin in yer pocket and a warm bed to sleep at night."

I raised my brow in a questioning gesture.

"This Inn was passed down to me from me da', its only a handful of us here keeping it running, lend a helping hand? You get a full belly and a warm bed, and a few spare coins."

I pretended to think about it for a few seconds, but I knew that as soon as this kind man laid me an offer for a stable place to sleep in I was going to take it. I had nothing better to do, I could either continue my traveling, but I truly didn't have a coin to do so.

"I've got nothing better to do." I replied.

"Welcome to the family, me name is Arsenios." He held a warm hand out for me and I took it. He pulled me to him to a half hug, reminding me of those soldiers do, and patted my back.

"Liah, my name is Liah." It felt strange saying my name to a person again after so long. I haven't heard a person speak my name since the field was stained scarlet.

* * *

"If it was up to me I'd serve him urine and muck." I said to Arsenios and Dea, as he loaded my serving tray with the finest wine we had as well as the finest fruits.

"That's why your not coming anywhere near my kitchen, child." He replied, A smile upon his bearded face. Always in good humor despite how the night turned out.

Arsenios treated all who worked for him justly. I believed he knew that tragedies had fallen upon me, but he did not ask, for which I was grateful. Working and dealing with the fools that came to the tavern occupied my mind until the night came. It kept away the grief of having lost everything. But at night, my tears would wet my bed. In the dark there were monsters I could not keep at bay.

"Just imagine his face when he sees it. Oh I would pay a gold coin to see that." Dea said and I laughed. I had learned to laugh here again.

Arsenios handed me a mug of ale, I send him a questioning glance. Not many in these isles drank ale, most believe it was a barbarian and vulgar drink. But we did get our share of foreign travelers and some enjoyed ale far better than wine.

"It's for the man over there," he pointed with his chin. I turned to see who he was pointing at.

When my eyes fell upon the man Arsenios had pointed to my breath left my body, and my heart beat faster. Even from a distance I could see his eyes were a bright green, and that his long glossy locks shone like fire.

Ares.

No not Ares. I blinked many times and my vision cleared. Though his eyes were green they were not the in-human and his red locks had a golden tone to them. Fine upon the eyes he was, but not a god.

"He's been staring at you all evening. He's not bad looking either. " Dea said as she took the ale from Arsenios and placed it on my serving tray along with other drinks for me to serve. "Go 'head serve him his drink, maybe you can invite him to your bed."

"Dea!" I heard Arsenios said as I made my way to the tables and started delivering the drinks. Dea had blunt tongue that she held back for no one, as oppose to Alana, who always seemed to be hiding behind Arsenios.

When I placed his drink on his table I took the opportunity to really look at him. I had mistaken him for Ares from a distance for his colorings were similar, his feautures were straight and angular and his size was rather large and intimidating. Yet from this close distance I could see that his skin was slightly kissed by the sun, and that it was a bit rugged and somewhat weathered. There were small freckles on the bridge of his nose that could've made him appear less menacing but did not.

This _man _was beautiful in his own way, his beauty was foreign to me. And by his size, sinews and the weapons concealed under his tunic I knew he was a trained soldier, or fighter. He looked fierce, untamable and barbarian. But above all he looked _human_ which lifted a weight off my heart.

"Thank you." He said, although he seemed a foreigner, his accent was not foreign at all but as local as can be. A small smile grazed his lips and a knowing look entered his eyes reminding me once again of a god. Unaccustomed to men as I am it took me some seconds to recognize the look. When I realized he though I was _interested _in him I could feel the heat rise upon my face, staining my cheeks scarlet. Perhaps I had stared far longer than was acceptable.

A soft rumble of laughter escaped him. He turned his body towards me openly watching me. That he found me amusing only angered me. At that very moment I wanted to use my serving tray for something other than serving. Something violent. But I choose to leave my violent ways for another moment and simply walked away from the human who reminded me of a demented god.

_To be continued…._

_Thanxs for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to let me know what you think._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey dolls! I am back. Anyways I am proud to say that I already began writing the next chapter and should be done soon : ) Anyways I was looking through itunes the other day and I found a great band called The Kin, its two brothers who hail from Australia, they are freaking great- I just wanted to put that out there, It's great finding great artists : )…Anyways that's a million for your reviews, they are truly appreciated, virtual kisses and cookies everyone, and don't forget to tell me what you think : ) _

Dea had convinced me to come the 'training grounds' to watch soldiers train and do their usual competitions. She said the men of Thebes were great fighters and even greater lovers. She even suggested that I 'claimed' one. She simply ignored the scowl upon my face. I had come to see how great of warriors they were. And only that. The "training Ground" as they called it was a large space of land, the ground was dusty and the soil rose with every step. The ground had been trampled over too many times continuously to allow the growth of grass. Men battled in pairs in the "Training grounds" which were surrounded by a wooden fence that kept the audience at bay. Men, Women, children alike all stood around waging on favorite soldiers. Soldiers were defeated and the next warrior came through. They wore bronze helms that covered their faces, chest plates that protected them from mortal wounds, and the battles were till third cut. Winning meant your opponent had to yield or you must have drawn blood, either by a knick a blow, or any superficial wound three times. There was a silent rule that no one must be seriously hurt.

The dance of war never seemed to disappoint me, I was fascinated by the way the victor's muscles moved. There was a gracefulness about him, a litheness that was odd considering his size. He was a tall, strong man with green eyes that shone through the opening in his helm. As he _danced _the movements seemed all the more fascinating. The crowd cheered for every one of his for every blow he landed, for every opponent he defeated and for every victory he gained.

"He's a tiger." Dea had to scream in my ear to be heard.

"A tiger all right." I replied. We turned back to see the last opponent fall to the ground with his third cut upon his brow.

The crowd roared with satisfaction and pride having seen this warrior best soldiers with incredible ability. The judge came forth to declare the winner.

"Is there no one else?" The shorter man's voice was loud and deep.

When the audience was silent and not a single man came forth he asked again. And I could see why not a soul wished to battle with the victor. The warriors eyes were bright in the heat of battle, he appeared to be willing to defeat a whole army all on his own. The intensity spoke of calculating moves and attacks before they landed, it spoke of defeating at all costs. His stamina had not reduced either.

"NO ONE?" HE was about to take the warriors arm to raise it and declare victory when I replied.

"YES!" I do not know what made me say such a thing. Perhaps I missed this dance that I had been taught all my life.

Many were in search of the voice that had said that, their eyes roamed close to me, and Dea who stood at my side and recognized the voice as mine had a confused look upon her face.

"Step forth lad!" The announcer said. Perhaps my voice sounded like it could belong to a young boy.

"Me." I said. People parted around me, making it obvious that It was I who had dared to challenge the victor.

"You?…I think we have a winner!" After he saw that I was but a woman he quickly turned to pass the prize to the warrior.

In a graceful movement caused by my limbs flowing with excitement I climbed the small fence and dropped inside the ring.

"Get out of here lass before you get hurt." The announcer said, he seemed ready to throw me out himself.

"None of your soldiers got seriously hurt. "

"Yes but none of them were a lass." He didn't even consider me a woman.

"Then because I am a woman , it shouldn't last long, should it?" I smiled at him, the most twisted smile I had.

Behind the helm the victors eyes seemed to glow in amusement. He reached out and patted the smaller man in his back, a reassuring gesture that he was willing to quarrel with me.

"Fine! Give Her ARMOR!"

I was given a breastplate that seemed fit for a child and a helm. The crowd was silent in shock and excitement.

We face each other, the warrior and I. We did our salutes and before I knew it the challenge had begun. I raised my sword against his, he attempted to block it. It seemed to me that despite me being a woman he had not underestimate me. And for that I liked him all the more. I avoided each blow, with every tactic I had grown upon. I tried to claim first blood but that proved much difficult. He was large, but he was incredibly fast and graceful. His movements matched mines and it seemed he was willing to give me the fight I much needed.

In an unexpected movement I landed my first cut on him on his right forearm, for he held his sword with the left. It was difficult placing a wound on him, for despite his form being so large and overwhelming up close, my head only reached to his chest. He claimed his first blood on me soon after I had cut him. His movements were so coordinated and graceful yet powerful and forceful. Yet his sword upon my flesh seemed incredibly gentle. He placed but a small knick on my upper arm.

The exhilaration of it all was revitalizing. Each blow on my sword made me feel like I once felt before tragedies had wrapped around me. At that very moment I could not hear or anything or anybody. I felt no fear or grief. It was only this man and I dancing gracefully to the song of war.

For his second mark on me he used brute force. All during our dance I was able to avoid him, yet in one incredibly fast movement he placed an arm around my waist, my back to his chest. My heart beat at a hectic pace, trying to escape my chest. He placed his sword upon my neck a gesture that reminded me of a time when a god had his bloody sword upon my neck.

"Yield." I could hear amusement in the mans voice. It's sound was a bit familiar causing a small tugging feeling in my mind. I quickly pushed it away.

I laughed. What I liked best about this warrior was that he did not underestimate me, he did not limit himself because I was a woman. I loved that despite his marks on me being careful, he did not restrict himself because of my sex. His force was as brute and as powerful as if he was fighting with any other soldier.

The very tip of his sword quickly pierce my neck. I could feel the small cut swell with blood. I Stepped on his foot as hard as I could, the unexpected attack put me at a quick advantage that I without thought took. Placing a distance between us.

I was never able to place my second mark on him, for when we were both sweaty as wild horses he took my feet from under me, tripping me. I landed on my back on the ground, breathless. I laid on the ground, gasping for air and exhausted as he pointed his sword at me. His eyes glittered in amusement and I simply smiled. It felt rejuvenating to fight as I was taught to do so, with no limits or consequences.

"I'll yield. For now." I said. I knew when I was defeated. I knew how to accept a worthy loss.

The warrior sheathed his sword and took my hand, pulling me up in a quick strong motion.

My gaze fell upon the stunned people that had watched the spectacle. Then they roared in cheers and applause. I took my helm and held it under my arm.

The Announcer came inside of the lines.

"We have a winner!" He said

The warrior took off his helm to reveal golden-red locks tied in a small knot at the back of his head. I knew why his voice sounded so familiar. He was the man from the inn. My mouth opened in a circle of unbelief.

A directed at me grazed his lips.

_I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think : )_


	9. Chapter 9

See how fast I uploaded : ). All because I love you guys!! Thanxs a ton for reviewing!! Here's the next chapter and let me know what you think. And don't worry I am thinking of ways to bring more of our fav crazy god lol. : )

Chocolatesmile: Mortal Kombat indeed!! I love that game and we must have some action lol :")

"_Oh but look at this." I said in attempt to distract Dea and Alana from yesterdays topic. I lifted the wooden animal for them to see._

_Thebes was holding its annual harvest festival. For fortnight the folks across the land just celebrated. The markets were opened till late night selling novelties from lands far across. The streets were busy with people and there were even comedies playing in the theatron and dances on the north field._

"_I cannot believe you battled with that, that man_!" Alana's eyes were wide in fear.

"She did and she almost defeated him, oh you should've been there. What a pair they made."

I wanted to strangle the woman. People had turned to look at us, I wished for a mask to hide my face behind. In the heat of impulse I had lost myself and almost exposed what I am. Rumors had spread far and wide about a woman warrior living in the city. I did not want it to be known that I am came from Trabzon. That could prove deadly; for men do not like their positions threatened by women. And that is what they would see in me. A threat.

"Are you one of those man-eaters?" I knew many called us man-eaters but my heart still tightened at the insult.

"No, I came from a land far north, my da' was a soldier, he thought it was best to teach me to fight." I lied.

"Have you seen him again?" Dea asked.

The glass animals being sold by a woman wrinkled of age were beautiful things to behold. Perfectly carved.

"My da'?, No." I replied without thought. "How much is this one?" I asked the seller, pointing to a beautiful horse.

"No, the man!" Alana replied for Dea in a hushed tone.

"Oh, no." That seemed to deflate Dea. "My apologies" I said smiling.

"Five obols." The seller told me. I pulled the five coins from my pouch and handed it to her, taking the small horse with me.

We walked through the markets stopping next at a place where perfumes from the lands of the pyramids were sold. I lifted the strange bottle to my nose smelling of jasmines.

"This one smells quite good." I offered Dea a sniff and she just shook her head.

"Well, I think we should search for him. Find more about him." Dea was like a dog, if she found a good bone, she refused to let it go.

I sighted.

"What for?" I asked.

"I think he's smitten?"

"Smitten? Well yes he was, a plenty times actually at the….tournament." I made a dismissing gesture with my hands.

"No silly, I mean he's charmed" When I just stared at her, she looked at me as if I was a child. "By you."

"Huh."

"Are you interested in the barbarian?" Alana asked. She picked up the bottle that I had offered Dea and sniffed it. "He's too big,"

"We woman like them big." Dea said winking at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, it's your man." Alana said shrugging.

"No he's not. Let us make leave, the sun is setting and I want to be able to watch the tragedy at an acceptable distance."

The theatron was at the far side of the city and the walk to get there was more than two leagues. The play began and the scenery was beautiful, Lighted by many torches that cause a warmed glow. The thespians wore masks and face paintings amplifying the emotions of their characters, their movements as exaggerated as their masks. The theatron was large with descending stairs used as seats. Dea, Alana and I sat together, a few rows back from the stage.

The storyline was a quite sad. It was a tragedy of a lass named Antigone. Drea did not like it one bit for she made snide comments under her breath. Alana on the other hand was completely silence.

"I'll return in a second." Dea whispered to me, her voice carried a note of excitement. She pulled Alana with her, who made protesting sounds but left anyways.

A brief second later I felt someone sit next to me.

"You made haste." I told Dea without taking my eyes from the play.

"I would've been here more quickly if I knew you were expecting me." The voice did not belong to Dea. It was a voice far too deep. Much like thunder.

I turned my head to see that it was not Dea sitting next to me but the red haired warrior. I just stared at him. Seizing him, in attempt to make him uncomfortable. His hair was unbound today and shifted by the wind. He did not bulge, the corner of his full mouth twitched and he seemed only in more comfort. I could see Dea and Alana had found other seats a bit far. The traitor waved at and smiled before turning back to the act.

"I hope you are enjoying the play."

"I am." I told him. Not looking at him.

"Do I cause you such displeasure, that you'll not even look at me?"

I turned my head to face him, forgetting about the show below for a second. His words were curious, but they held a tone that reminded me too much of Ares. Too much for comfort. I looked at him. Really looked at him, and in my mind there was no denying his similarities with the insane god. He too had a primal look upon his eyes when he fought. But he was not _that_ god. He was a breathing, warm, human _man_.

"You remind me of someone who caused me much pain." I truthfully told him.

"My apologies." He said.

"Your apologies are not required, for you are not him, Warrior."

We did not speak again until the tragedy was over. Do not think for a second that I forgot about him, for even when the play had climaxed and the heroine had perished nothing could erase the thought of the man sitting by my side.

Upon the finale of the play, I scanned the leaving crowd, but Dea and Alana were nowhere to be found.

"I enjoyed your company sir." I stood and attempted to make my leave.

"I'll walk with you." He easily caught up with me. I contemplated the dangers, and decided that I was not defenseless.

We managed to escape the parting crowd of the theatron. We walked through the streets of Thebes side by side. When the silence became uncomfortable I choose to indulge my ever-present curiosity.

"Where do you hail from?" I asked him.

"I hail from a land far, far north." He answered me.

"What is your name?" It seemed that 'the man from the inn' was no longer appropriate.

"Brennus." There was a smile in his eyes as he said his name.

The walk from the theatron was no more than two leagues away. But it took much longer than it would've usually taken. Our steps echoed through the streets slowly as we lost ourselves in our conversation. I learned quite plenty in that walk about the man by my side. He was born in the lands of Britannia home to his mother and father and their ancestors before them. When his mother perished by the plague, his father and him traveled south and came to Thebes. Here he had grown since his sixth summer. He told me he was a soldier, and had been traveling lands as so, for the past ten summers. It was the reason why many no longer recognized him in Thebes. I also discovered something; When his smile spread to his face and evolved into laughter he was as beautiful as the sun.

When we finally reached the inn, the streets were almost deserted, only a few remaining drunks were about, but they too were finding a place to stay the night.

"Are you coming in?" I said standing in front of the door.

"No, it's late." He replied.

"It was nice speaking with you Brennus." I honestly said. I knocked loudly on the inn door. I could hear quick steps inside and Dea opened the door.

"Liah?" I turned at the calling of my name.

"Yes." When I turned to face him he placed a small chaste kiss on my lips. My body was frozen in shock. And when his lips formed a smile and his eyes glowed with amusement, a scowl formed on my face. My lips pouted. This amused him all the further for he outright laughed. His laughter, much like low thunder sent chills down my spine.

"Go inside, I'll see you on the morrow." I turned around and went inside mumbling things of a giant barbarian along the way, and ignoring the traitorous woman that had let the ambush happen.

* * *

_He came over me, his body like a shadow over mine. I looked up to his beautiful face the light dust of freckles over his nose that I found so charming. His red golden hair fell over his shoulder and to the side of my face. I wanted him. _

_My fingers caressed his face, touched his lips. He seemed to bask in my touch. My hands lowered to his warm shoulder, to his arms, his chest…He looked at me like he wanted nothing more than my body tangled with his. _

_He buried his face on my neck, trailing light kisses. He caught my lobe between his lips and I sighed at the pleasure of it all. _

_Then just then something changed. Small things. Too small to change anything, yet large enough to matter. His hand on held calves, almost bruising. They slid up my thighs, my hips. His touch, his kisses changed from gentle and loving to demanding and primal. When our lips joined he was no longer careful. It seemed as if I had unleashed a hidden self-control. I closed my eyes and lost myself in his intoxicating kiss._

_When he withdrew from me, I slowly opened my eyes. But what had been no longer was. _

_On top of me no longer was the human warrior, with freckled skin. No. The man on top of me was not a man at all. It was a warrior-god. The freckles had faded, and the hair had lost its gold, now it shone like flame. Seeing recognition in my eyes he smiled, one of the smile I had seen so in his face. Cold and savage. _

_I felt a cruel smile graze my lips. My touch on him had also changed. One of his hands grabbed my hair, confining my mouth to his. Kissing, nibbling on his lips. My nails raked his back, leaving swollen scrapes behind. _

_I was terrified of myself. I would never concede to sharing my bed with a demented god, this could not be me, it can not. Yet the hatred and fear I felt inside did not halt my self-manipulating body from bedding him._

I awoke with a gasp on bed. My thin sheets were tangled around my legs and my bedclothes stuck to my sweating body. I brought my knees up and placed my arms around it. My soul, my body felt shaken. I felt terrified. For I could still his warm hands on my body, and his warm body under my hands. I could still feel his lips demanding and warm on mine.

"It's not real." I whispered to the cold night.

"He's not here."

Yet what planted a fear in my heart was that though I was terrified, I was not terrified of his hands upon my body. What caused grave terror in my heart was that though in dreamland; I had not feared him, I had yearned for him.

_I hope you like it. R&R lass and lads : )_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the next chapter!!! I am incredibly glad ya'll enjoying this story! I am having so much fun writing it. Anyways here's the next chapter, for the second half it might get a little too hot, so I apologize in advance for any offense it might cause. I am not going to change the rating of the story because I don't consider it a big deal :"), Anyways I hope ya'll enjoy it and let me know what ya think :") _

The festival would soon see its finale. It appeared that I had spent every second of it with Brennus. Because all were at the festivals it was not as busy in the inn as usual, and after dinner every evening almost all went to join the harvest festivities. Alana, Dea and I too, went every evening to enjoy a spirit-lifting Thebes. And during every night of the past weeks we would come across Brennus and as if it were magic of the gods Alana and Dea would disappear not to be found till the night's end. This evening proved no different.

I had discovered much about Brennus, and he about me. He told me of the many lands he traveled, the many adventures he claimed and the many difficulties he endured. I told him of my homeland, of the warrior-women, of my mother. I spoke to him of the life I led as a priestess in the temple of Athena. And of the war that had ended it all. But I did not tell him of the demented God that looked so much like him.

I lived more during these past weeks and with this strange man than I had my entire life. We had danced together, our bodies moving together at the rhythm of the music, I had watch him join the games and cheered for him as he had for me when I also joined. We laughed, we celebrated and we even grieved together for the tragedies in our lives.

What was stranger yet was that I enjoyed spending each evening with him. I enjoyed a many things that I would have no care confessing aloud. He was beautiful yes. And I enjoyed his every glory, the way his hair shone like golden fire under the sun, his emerald eyes, greener still when he was amused, the small freckles spread like golden dust across his nose, shoulders and arms. The strong and grand muscle beneath his youth-taunt skin. I became fascinated with his very voice. But I would not admit it to him or anyone else. For he was a weakness that in past times I would have never alowed myself to have.

"Those damned barbarians have taken our women too, look at that one, thinks he can touch her." The drunk said to his friends.

Brennus and I were walking through the darken streets when we came upon a group of drunks. They blocked our way, holding bottles and mugs in their hands. Brennus was close to moving onto them. I placed a hand on his arm and held him back a bit.

"Pardon us good sir." They would not move.

Instead one of them reached forward and placed an arm around my waist. I tried to shrug him off, but the drunk was persistent and though I knew I could easily get rid of him, I did not wish to harm someone on this happy evening, despite how deserving they were. But Brennus it seemed was not in the same mentality as I was, for he punched the drunk, barely missing me. When the arms around my waist went slack I quickly moved out of the way.

Thou there were half a dozen of them, Brennus was at an advantage for he was not drunk. I stood there and let them fight, Brennus even got a bottle to his head and a broken lip and I though that was enough punishment for almost hitting me too. That's when I intervene and I literally had to drag him away from the fight before he decided to inflict more pain upon helpless drunks.

We walked to the coast, ignoring the many curious stares along the way.

When we reached the beach he sat down on the sand, his feet almost touching the rising waves. He sat there with a smug smile upon his face. He seemed not the least bit bothered by the blood swelling from the cut above his brow or his broken lip. I shook my head at him and he only smiled, all the brighter.

I took off my sandals, for there was sand already on my foot and sat next to him.

"Are you going to clean the blood from your face or shall I do it for you?" My voice portrayed mock anger.

"Do it for me?" His voice was soft and amused.

"Break a piece of your toga and I'll do it for you, I have no intention of using mine." He did just that, he ripped a piece from the hem of him toga and handed it to me.

I leaned in to him and began working to remove the blood from his face. The cut was shallow and as soon as the blood was cleaned it's appearance improved. When I moved to his lips, I placed the cloth gently on the corner where it was bloody. His lips looked soft and full, so surprising when the rest of his features were sharp and angular. I had the urge to lean in and see if his lips felt as soft on mine as they did under my fingers.

I quickly finished cleaning his wounds and leaned back, away from him.

"'Tis more wine, you've got there?" I asked Brennus, pointing

"Nay, I've got more ale." He raised his mug of ale to me. His eyes were bright and his skin glowed silver under the pale light of the moon. I had not realized his hard-found ale had been un-spilt during the brawl.

"That's a barbarian drink." I chided in mock disdain.

"Not all things barbarian are bad." His words held a hidden meaning only obvious in his smile. "'Tis not so bad. Try it." I took his mug and brought it to my lips. The taste was strange, both sweet and sour, it was difficult to explain. It felt as if my blood warmed with each sip.

"I concede, 'tis not so bad." I agreed. I handed him the empty mug.

"You owe me, wench." He smiled brilliantly at me.

"Fear not, Warrior, I pay."

"Kiss me and the debt is void." His eyes were daring me, to place my lips over his.

I did just that. Perhaps it was the drowsy unreal feeling of the earlier wine in my head, or the night, or perhaps the air itself. I had never wanted a man in my life, but I knew now what want was. Everything together made me follow this want.

I leaned into him and smiled. I traced his cheek with my finders. Then his lips. His skin was cool to the touch. I leaned into him and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips. His lips were cool against mine. I had though the kiss had ended there, but I was surely mistaken. For his large hands circled my waist and he brought me to him, straddling him. One of his hands went to the back head, keeping me where he wanted.

The look in his eyes had changed. The seemed brighter, greener. There was a strange look in his eyes, one of awe and then of lust. He leaned to place another kiss on me. His lips met mine again, but the kiss was no longer chaste. His lips met mine, and it was a battle of lust. My hands went to his face, his shoulders, his chest. I could not distinguish my mouth from his, my body from his. I moaned against his lips.

"Perhaps brute force was not the answer." He whispered in my ear when we finally pulled away.

"It's never the answer." I replied, remembering Ares.

"BRENNUS!, LIAH!" I could hear Dea calling us.

A strange look passed through Brennus' eyes at hearing her voice. His eyes changed again and there was an irritated look on his eyes, his hand tightened on my waist, possessive and almost bruising.

He brought his lips upon mine again. And I could not stop myself from kissing him with as much passion as I had before. Something about him made me want to ruin myself.

"Let us go." I whispered in his ear.

* * *

And we went to his house nearly half a league away from the coast Thebes. The house was large, well adorned with riches from far lands. For a second I wondered how a soldier could afford such commodities. But only for a second, for the rest of me was much too occupied with a man. We had arrived to his house between stops of kisses and gropes. The heat ran high between us that night.

I did not see much of his house for I was too busy with him. We made it to his sleeping chamber, just as large and as grand as the rest of the house.

We fell on the bed, his body over mine. My hands tugged at his toga, and he removed, bringing it over his head. Soon he stood completely nude above me. His body was beautiful, as defined as any of athletes of Greece and as powerful as a soldier. It made me realize why the amazons went to 'mingle' with men every year.

"Are you certain of this?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I replied. My body burned for his touch and for his body, in a way I never knew It could do so. He helped me remove my robe and there was not a greater feeling than his cool skin against my burning one.

"Are you certain?" He whispered again in my ear. I though then that though he looked much like Ares he was very different. I did not think Ares would ever ask for my permission in joining.

"Yes." I said again, smoothing my hand along his back in encouragement.

He needed not another word for he entered me completely. A hoarse sound escaped my lips as pain tore through me, and my hands tighten into fist, grasping the soft sheets beneath me. I had heard of the pain of the first time, but hearing and feeling were two different things. Brennus lifted himself off me enough for me to see his beautiful face above me.

"Do you wish me to stop?" His eyes said he did not want to stop, yet there was undeniable concern there.

"No." My voice was breathless and I was almost gasping for air.

It was a difficult night. For I wished to find the pleasures of my body with a man, with him. But my untouched body made it difficult. The beginning was most painful, almost I whimpered and gasped plenty of times. I could see that he held himself back with incredible effort. His hands were tight against my thigh, against my hips. Yet he took it slow until the pain faded. I had to force him then to release control and when he did, we burned bright. We lost ourselves in our skin, in the wonder that was our bodies. We became one.

I though of a goddess that I had once disdained.

_Make love not war. _she had said.

I realized then that the art of love was just as grand as that of war.

_I hope you enjoyed it!! Let me know what you think :")_


	11. Chapter 11

_Good day lads and lassies!! I am so very sorry I took forever to write this chapter, my computer got messed up and I just got it fixed last week, Thank the heavens. Being without my pc is like not breathing lol…Thanks a ton for your reviews, I am so glad you guys enjoy the story. I hope you like it :")_

"Why will you not marry me?" Brennus asked. For a brief second I wondered what it would be like to be his lawful wife. His green eyes were pleading and I knew that if I continued to look into his eyes, and he persisted, I would succumb.

"Brennus, I…I…I cannot. Not yet. Mayhaps in more time." I glance at him through my lashes.

I looked elsewhere but him. Many travelers filled the inn this evening, the rooms were all filled and those who could not obtain one choose to wait out the storm that had broken across Thebes, drinking wine and sitting warm.

Brennus was quiet for a second as if contemplating his next words.

"Say you do not love me and I'll leave the subject be. We can remain lovers as you choose." His words were cold and emotionless.

"I fail to understand you men. Will it not be much more simple for you if we remained as lovers? Why do you wish to marry _me_?" He knew my life story, he knew that I was not wise in the art of homemaking.

"It is my wish to give you something for all that was taken from you." It was an irony of life that this red-haired man wanted to give me at least a fraction of something that the god that looked so much like him had taken from me.

"I cannot accept such a gift Brennus." I simply replied.

"Do you not love me like I love you?" He asked. I saw true aguish in his eyes. Though we had spent many nights together I had gone through extended efforts to hide the love that I felt for him. It was strange to love. It was to be venerable and I had a most difficult time accepting vulnerability.

But the anguish in his beautiful green eyes made me wish that I had the courage to say what I truly felt. For I did love him. I loved everything he is and was. I love his long locks that shone like fire under the light of the sun, the freckles dusted along his nose and shoulders, the fullness of his lips. I love his tall powerful form. I love _him_.

"I…I..." I could not form the words he wanted. I was too afraid and I did not know why.

"Brennus." I placed my hand on his cheek and he seemed to lean into my touch. It saddened me incredibly that I could not give him the joy he had given me became I could not say those dreadful words.

I placed a small chaste kiss in on his full lips. Though it was a chaste kiss, I felt as if the volcano of Pompeii was inside my body, I felt a strange joy in my heart. I felt that without him I could not live.

For a brief second I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. It was the rarest thing I've yet to see. For that brief second his eyes held an _ancient_ sadness, pain and resignation. I felt like weeping at the sight. Then just as quickly he was the old Brennus again, and he was smiling at me with that beautiful smile of his.

"No matter. I'll learn to be patient, despite how against my nature it is." His eyes were mischievous.

I placed another chaste kiss on his lips. And held his hand. For a second we were both lost in our thoughts.

I looked to the window lost in thought for a brief second. Lighting strike, illuminating the city and for that brief second I thought I saw the face of a deity with golden hair, and eyes the color of clear skies. It was Hermes I saw. I could not stop my body from tensing, and my heart from pounding. Though it was nearly a year now since I came to Thebes I had not stopped searching for Hermes. There was still a hope in me he kept alive. For he could know what had happened to the survivors of that devastating battle.

Before I realize what I had done I stood, releasing Brennus' hand. I all but ran out the door. Outside the storm was grand, the wind was strong and the rain was pouring. My garments were soaked immediately. Through the dark night I looked around in search of Hermes but I could not spot him. Another lightening illuminated the night and I saw as the golden god walked through the deserted streets, already almost a league away from me.

"Hermes!!" I called. But my voice was no match for the raging storm.

Despite the cold rain and the dark sky I ran towards the god.

Before I reached him he turned around and saw me running towards him. There was a look of surprise on his face as my body collided into his. It felt as if I had ran into a stone wall. The breath left my body and it was his arms around my waist that kept me from falling.

"Liah." He simply said. He did not seem surprise now, as if he knew I was in the city.

"Where are they, Hermes?" Desperation laced through my voice.

His beautiful eyes would not meet my own as I asked him. As he gazed upon my body i followed his gaze and realized that the rain had plastered the fabric over my body and had turned it nearly translucent. But I cared not, I only wanted answers from him, even if I stood as naked as a newborn babe. He took the cloak off his shoulders and draped it over my own.

"He's ruthless, impulsive and savage yet he gets you." It was difficult to hear his words over the storm and he made no effort to speak louder.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ares." He replied looking past me.

"He will never have me." I replied not knowing what he spoke of. "Hermes." He still looked away from me. "Hermes look at me!" I held his face with both of my hands and forced him to look at me. I had the suspicion his face only moved under my hand because he wanted it so, not because of the strength I possessed.

"Where are they Hermes?"

"Last I saw of them they were heading north." He placed his hand on my waist in n a strangely possessive gesture. "They did not say where." He said as if he saw the question in my eyes.

Tears flowed from my eyes, just as the rain washed over my face. I released his face and slumped over the wall. A strange sound escaped my lips. A sob. He was my last hope, but he knew nothing.

A look of indecision crossed his bright eyes. Then determination took over. He leaned in and wrapped an arm around my waist. My head fell against his chest. His body was incredibly warm and he smelled of green grass and windy summers.

"Give me a fortnight and I shall find your beloved sisters." His breath felt cool against my skin.

"Will you?"

"Yes." I wrapped my arms around him. "My Thanks." I said to him.

His body tensed under my own and I felt his arms stiffened around me. I looked up to see that his face looked somewhere past me. I released him and tried to turn but his arms still encircled me. When he released me I turned to find Brennus watching us.

At that very moment he was the most terrifying man I had laid eyes upon. The rain had matted his hair to his skull, his full lips were curled into a snarl, and there was a savage, demented look upon his eyes. The soaked tunic did naught to hide his powerful body underneath. He appeared as if he wanted to dismember Hermes.

Then lightening stroked again and perhaps my eyes had turned into tricksters. Under the light it was not Brennus, the man that I loved that I saw. It was Ares my eyes beheld under the savage light of Zeus. His skin pale and taunt, his hair like flame even when wet, and his eyes like the brightest emeralds across the land. The scar I found so indentifying over his cheek.

When the night darkened again I stood in shock. I could not move or run or hide. When the night was dark again it was Brennus I saw yet again and not Ares. And he simply turned with fist held tight and body taunt and walked away. I could not follow the man I loved for I was frozen in shock at the trick my eyes had played.

_I hope you liked it : )_


	12. Chapter 12

_I am so sorry I took so very long to update. I started school a few weeks ago and barely had time to write anything. And I've been trying to finish my other story so that I can concentrate more on this one….I've been totally thrown astray with this change in categories, from books to misc. Anyways I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. : )_

When I regained my wits, I came to Brennus' home. The door was unlocked and I let myself in. I believed I knew everything about Brennus that was important, but in our time together there was never anger or rage only passion and…love. The scene that awaited me when I entered his home was one I would have never associated such rage with Brennus. Never my Brennus.

Countless of objects were thrown astray, lying on the marble floor like broken bodies in a battle field. Broken chair, torn pillows, shattered clay, were only but a few of the many damaged objects. His home appeared as a tavern after the brawl in which a drunken lot had gone berserk.

"Brennus." I called to him, but he did not answer. There was only the silence of an exhausting night.

I searched for him throughout the house. I finally came upon him in the cooking quarters. He sat on a chair, nearly a score of empty bottles of wine and ale stood on the table before him. He had taken off his tunic, for it laid a sodden pile on the floor. All I could see of him was his powerful back. I stood leaning against the room division with my arms crossed on my chest. He gave the illusion of comfort, and he did naught to acknowledge me; as if he was still alone. But I knew that the very instance that had entered his home he knew he was not alone. He had a strange awareness of everything, even when he slept.

"Think you that mayhaps you've had enough ale and wine?" My voice was soft as if I were discussing naught but the storm.

"Nay, 'tis never enough." His voice carried not a hint of drunken slur. It sounded incredibly devoid of emotions, much like the deafening calm before a storm. We remained silent for what felt like an eternity. I did not know what to say to him, and it was he who broke the deafening silence.

"Who is he? Your lover?" He asked me, his voice still alarmingly calm. He still did not turn to me; and all I saw of him was his massive back, and his sodden hair that fell over his shoulders.

"He is a…friend." I hesitated for I did not know what to make of Hermes despite the fact that he said he would help me.

"A friend?" He stood then and came to stand in front of me. I had never been more aware of how massive he was. He was nearly a head and a half taller than I and thrice as wide as I. I had never been more aware of how _frail_ I was.

He leaned into me, his face mere inches from my own. His breath caressed my cheeks bringing both fear and thrill within me. The fine hair in the back of my neck rose as if warning me of the dangers, yet I stood my ground. The look in his green eyes was not the kind look of my lover. It was too close to the demented look of Ares. Much too close.

"Yes." I simply said.

"Yet you embrace as lovers, his hands upon your body, yours upon his face." His snarled, looking like a caged tiger from lands afar. I turned my face from him, all to avoid the violence contained insid him, just waiting to be unleashed. He was not the Brennus I fell in love with. His large hand came under my chin, forcing me to face him again. My eyes widened as again I capture the look in his eyes and the snarl on his lips.

"Tell me Liah, Do you make love to him as passionately as you do with me? Do you speak with him of love which you cannot speak to _me_?!" His other hand held my upper arm in an unbreakable force. His fingers became tighter with every word.

"He is beautiful, and gentle, and kind, I could never be that which he is, 'tis not in my nature. Is that why? IS IT?!"

"Brennus, Brennus! You are bruising me." He still would not release his hold on me. In a swift move I closed my fist and landed a blow on his cheek with as much force as I could. I managed to strike him with enough force to turn his face. When he turned his face again to me he appeared much calmer. He released me then. He turned from me and sat on the chair again his back to me, and pouring more ale in his tankard.

This was a side of Brennus I had never seen. Still I sought to comfort him, for even still, I loved him. There was an incredibly violent side to the man before me. Yet still I _love_ him.

"He is a friend who will help me find the women who survived the battle. He is nothing more than a friend, Brennus, Nothing more." I crossed the distance between us and places my arms around his neck, my chest against his back. I placed a kiss over his beating pulse. It's beat abnormally fast under my lips.

"Still he seeks to take you from me." His words were a mere whisper easily silence by the gentle wind, or the sound of a closing door. But this close to him, I could not miss it.

"No…I…I love you Brennus. Only you." I whispered in his ear.

"So do I. You must remember that." He turned his face enough to look at me. I failed to comprehend the meaning to his words then.

***

Voices entered my dreams until they had awakened me. I opened my eyes to find that Brennus no longer slept besides me. Yet the warmth remained where his body had lain. It was the darkest time of the night and the sun had still not risen over the horizon. For a brief second I believed that perhaps the voices I had heard had been only in my mind. Then I heard them again. I heard Brennus low muffled voice and I heard the voice of a woman. A voice I had never heard before.

I heard as if a soft song of breeze whispered in my ears to rise from the bed and go below. I did exactly that. I rose from the bed; I did not bother to strap my sandals on my feet and around my ankles, for something inside of me told me that silence was essential. I covered my tunic by wearing Brennus robe over it and exited the room, closing the door with care behind me. The hall was dark as if all slept.

As I came closer to the steps I realized that Brennus' voice sounded a bit different, deeper…it was still his, but the difference was there. I stood my back to the wall adjacent to the steps. As I hid like a spy upon royal court, I heard the voices clearly.

"…You've been away for some time, and while that's not rare in you…being away because of one _human_ woman is-" The women said.

"He told you?" Brennus asked.

"He did not have to. Despite what you believe, I am always aware of what you're doing my son."

_Son? He said his mother had died when he was a child. He never spoke of any other maternal figure in his life._

"Apollo's seer foresaw this which we would never have believed of you-"

"What, mother, do you not believe that I am capable of being gentle with a woman, Do you believe all I know is War?" My body felt strangely cold then, as if suddenly freezing water was dropped over my head. My heart was tight against my breast, as if a mighty fist trapped it beneath its grip. I closed my eyes, preparing myself to hear the truths, even when my heart wanted me to run far away and cover my ears, as a spoilt child. My heart did not wish to hear what my ears told me, but my mind wanted desperately to understand the truth.

"No, Ares. But you never made a secret of your disdain of love."

_..ARES….ARES._ I placed my hand over my mouth to keep a sob from escaping my lips. Yet that did not stop my body from raking at the truth the river of salty tears spilling down my face. I slid down the wall because my knees would not hold me any longer.

"What game is it you play with the girl, Ares? We've sent Hermes to see your doings and all he sees is you seducing the girl."

"Tell that worthless messenger of Zeus to stay away from her. If he so much as lays his eyes upon her, I will make sure his blood adorns the walls of Olympus."

"What will happen when she sees the truth? What then, my son? She'll never see you as the hero in this tragedy you act upon a human stage."

.NO. I wanted to weep and wail at the truths that I now saw. That man that I loved was not real. He was the god that had robbed me of everything. He was everything I _despised_ with the very core of my being.

"She'll never know-" Ares replied.

"She will, Ares. She does. The seer foresaw that too." Her voice held sympathy in her voice. She knew I had been listening to them.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and with enormous effort I stood from the ground. Preparing myself in second for the hardest battle I would ever fight. I stood at the very top step. I saw that he no longer appeared as Brennus. He was Ares tonight. And for that I was incredibly glad, for seeing him as Brennus would only cloud my devastated heart.

I descended down the remaining steps and they both stood, as if waiting on a queen.

To my surprise Hera looked much like Ares, she had the same flame colored hair and ivory skin. But there was a kindness in her eyes that I doubt Ares could truly hold. The kindness in her eyes reminded me of Brennus. I closed my eyes, feeling as exhausted as Atlas with the weight of the world upon his shoulder.

"Liah-" He simply said and I opened my eyes again. The heart can choose to make us blind. At this very moment knowing that he was the god of war, I did not know how I did not see through his disguise. I wanted to believe that a beautiful man loved me, I wanted to believe that finally I had something, _someone_ of my own. What a fool I had been.

I stood in front of him. I reached out and touched his cheek with the tip of my fingers. I closed my eyes. There was no difference between the feel of his skin and the feel of Brennus'. There was no difference between the silk of their hair. With my eyes closed I said goodbye to the memory of Brennus. I loved _him._ I would mourn my love for him. I would mourn the tragedy of it all. I would pretend that my lover had perished. I would mourn my Brennus.

I opened my eyes to find Ares' eyes upon my face. He was beautiful, he was a immortal, he was a deity. He was everything Brennus was not. And I hated him for it. I lowered my hand and formed a fist and then strike him across the face as hard as I could. I hit him again. And again. And the god of war just stood there. He let me release my anger on him without so much as blinking an eye.

"You love me." How could he have the audacity to state that.

"No, Ares. I loved him. HIM! You are not him!" Even as I denied it, tears clouded my eyesight again.

"But I am." His words were simple as if he spoke of truths; as the sun shines gold and the grass is emerald.

"Nay you are not. He's kind, and warm, and _human_. You are not him, You are but a heartless god whose pastime is ruining the lives of humans…_I despise you_." I said the last words with incredible force. I did not want him to doubt how I felt.

He reached out as if to touch me and I flinched away from his touch. But that did not stop him. He placed an arm around my waist and the other around my neck. He held me against his body as I struggled. His warm, strong body held me as I found with all my strength against him, clawing his back, his arms, beating him. Hating him.

I yelled against him, my broken voice a mixture of anger and grief. "RELEASE ME,YOU FILTHY LYING RAT, RELEASE ME THIS VERY INSTANT…PLEASE BRENNUS…ARES…RELEASE ME!"

"Release her Ares." Hera spoke, I had nearly forgotten about her. Her voice was firm and left no space for arguments.

He did indeed release me, but with my desperate attempts to get away from him, I fell to the floor on my hands and knees. Kneeling before these damned gods. As the cool ground touched my skin, I feltincredibly distant from what was happening. As it was a old dream, or a play I wantched upon a stage. The pain in my heart was there, but it was held back by some great unknown force and I was thankful for it.

"Keep him away from me, I _beg_ of you, keep him away from…me." My voice sounded incredibly frail to my ears. I would hate myself that my voice broke at the very last word.

The kind goddess lowered herself before me, and helped me rise from my knees.

"I am so sorry child." She spoke as if she understood the chaos in my heart.

"Keep him away from me." I whispered one last time, before I stood on my own again without her assistance. In a tremendous effort I gathered my strength and stood proudly before them, as the warrior-priest I had once been.

I walked towards the door, desperate to exit this home that only brought me grief-tainted memories of an ill-fated love.

I walked backwards, not willing to take my eyes off Ares. I did not want him to attack me, or to bind me here. He took a step forward, coming towards me, but his mother was just as quick and she held him back with a simple gesture of her arm in front of him, blocking his path.

I opened the door that seemed to weight as much as the chariots of Thebes and when I saw the lonely night outside these walls, I tuned back to look at him one last time. He stood magnificent as the god he was, the god that stole all from me. I felt my eyes as wide as a child and I felt cold and frail. I looked back between the night and the god of war held back by the mother goddess. Many times I looked back and forth, lost in my scattered thoughts. I ran out to the night, my bare feet hitting hard against the wet cobblestones.

As I ran through the night, a certain numbness sheltered me from all the chaos in my heart. I knew that it would only be a matter of time before it left. I had to find shelter to weather this devastating storm.

_Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think : )_


	13. Chapter 13

_I am so incredibly sorry that I've taken so long to write a new chapter. It's been a tough semester at school, and I've barely had time for anything. But I am managing my time more wisely now, so I shouldn't take forever to update. Anyways I hope you like it and let me know what you think : )_

I sat on the chair facing the window. My eyes fixed upon the window that showed the stormy night I had sought temporary shelter from. I stared, yet I could not see. My mind was leagues away and all I had with me was the devastating ache of a broken heart. There were countless of thoughts in my head, thoughts I dared not pounder for the fear that they might bring forth more ache.

I sat in the dark, hearing the voices of the guests, who below sat with their friends and comrades. Voices were tainted with joy, or with seriousness and there was even carefree laughter that I fiercely envied.

Waiting and lost in my dilemmas, I lost count of time. I could not tell if minutes had gone by, or if hours had passed since I had heard the words that ended it all. When Arsenios opened the heavy wooden door to his room, the noise below was nearly non-existing, telling me that I had waited much longer than I believed.

The sound caused by his heavy footfalls echoed through the room. The candle he carried with him casted a warm golden glow in the room. I could the lines of his face strained with exhaustion, even more obvious when his travelling gaze missed my sitting form.

"Arsenios." My voice sounded strange to my ears. It was not tainted with emotions; it did not seem alive but rather toneless and haunting.

"Liah? Lass you can frighten an ol' fool to death sneakin' aro'nd at such times." Arsenios had a voice that was loud and deep. It was a Double-edged sword, I thought. It could serve to cause fear or give the illusion of safety.

"Forgive me, it was not my intent to frighten you." I replied softly.

"Tis well." He moved across the room, placing the candle on the table before the window, close enough to me to illuminate my features. Once again I lost myself gazing at the dancing flames of the candle. The color of the vibrant color of the flame brought images of flame-colored silky hair. I closed my eyes; shut my lids with force, willing away the memory of him.

I opened my eyes to see Arsenios before me with a worried look upon his face that cause more weight upon my soul. It caused me great pain to see the look of worry in this man's face.

"What is it, Liah? What's happened."?

"I have to go Arsenios." They were simple words that took more strength than I had. More will than I possessed.

"Go where, lass? Tell what 'as happened and don't you dare lie to me, I see the look of heartache in your eyes. What has given you that look?" This was a moment in which he chose to use his warming soothing tone. I did not want to hear it so, I wanted brutal words that would demand that I remained strong and defiant, not warm and comforting tones that made my eyes water and made me long for a tomorrow where all would be great.

"Brennus is not who I thought he was. He...I have to leave the city." I pleaded with my eyes that would ask me no more.

"What are you fleeing from, has he harmed you, cause if he has I'll flay-"

"Nay, Arsenios. He...he...is a spy. He lied to me to find things of my old land...He knows that I've discovered him and I have to flee before he finds me." Guilt waited my heart for not speaking truths with the person who had granted me friendship, shelter and food when I desperately needed it. But how could I tell this simple man that Ares, himself had stood against the Amazons leading us into defeat. How could I explain to him that the demented god had chosen me as his toy, and that he was Brennus. Would he even believe me?

"You've never spoke of ye land." His dark eyes spoke of the small resentment he felt towards me for keeping him from many truths. I owed him some truths that much I know. And perhaps if I survive through the land I would return one day to explain every truth.

"I hail from Trabzon...The land of the man-eaters, as many call us. The Amazons. News has traveled far enough, so that you are aware that most of my people perished under the battle with the Greeks. I was among the survivors. He...Brennus, he was in the battle. But I did not recognize him from that battle, but he recognized me. Always have. I did not realize he fought in that battle until I overheard a conversation which helped me realized what a blind fool I've been… I must go before he finds me." In words of half-truths I gave him a piece of my history I so fiercely guarded.

"What will he do to you?" Arsenios voice picked the tone that would help me remain strong.

"The best I could hope from him is death. But knowing him, hell ruthlessly obtain what he wants and keep me as a _pet_ afterwards...Help me avoid this fate." I failed to describe how he had already ruthlessly taken the single thing I had left, my heart. I could bear to admit that truth out-loud.

"How can I?"

"I need Kohl, Arsenios." Kohl was the wild stallion he kept in his stables. He owned two great horses and I did not dare take Mara from him. Kohl ran like the wild wind, he was a strange horse, much like the ones my people rode.

"He's a dangerous one, if you must go then take Mara."

"No. I 'tis Kohl I need. I understand this horse, Arsenios, with all his wildness and boldness. He reminds me much of my land…we rode wild horses on their bare backs across the beautiful hills." The distant memory brought a wise smile to my lips.

"Verra well, then." A look of steel determination crossed his features and stood straighter and if today had not been a long day. I would hurt me to part form such a great person. "Remain here lass, I'll bring you warm clothes, suited for travelin', I duna want ye dyeing 'afore ye visit me again. And clean yerself, ye look like ye roll'd in mud." He said pointing to the large water basin in one of the tables.

He turned and left the room and I turned to distract myself with the petty tasks he had set for me. I cleaned my soiled feet and washed my face.

Arsenios as always, was true to his words. He returned to the room bearing clean clothes, a thick warm cloak and strong leather sandals.

***

Kohl's pelt was as dark as the night itself, truly black. He did justice to his name. He was one of the largest stallions I've ever seen and also the most untamable. I have always had a certain talent for horses, but during my stay in the inn it was rather difficult to befriend this one. Yet I somehow had managed what his owner had not.

"We are going to run free for a while, laddie. How's that sound?" I whispered into the horse's ear. Perhaps he understood me, for he seemed to nod in appreciation and nuzzle my chest in agreement.

"I wish there was another way to solve this." Arsenios stood a great distance from the horse and I. We had walked far to the outer skirts of Thebes, where the streets where no longer lined with cobblestones but with dirt and grass.

"It's the only way. I hope to go far, far away where Brennus cannot find me.... I shall miss you dearly."

"So shall I, lass, so shall I." He replied, daring to come closer to the horse and I, and embraced me.

"By the gods, I hope to see you again lass." His breath ruffled my hair.

"I will return in time, Brennus. Perhaps years from now. Stay alive till then old man." I attempted to joke. "Thank you so much for everything." I hugged him fiercely for a minute.

"Before I forget." He handed me a traveling pack. I could only begin to guess what was inside; food, water, and clothing. The thought brought me a small comfort for the trip ahead. I took it from his grasp and slipped it over my shoulder.

I remembered then that I wore an elaborate gold necklace that Br-Ares had given me. It was obviously a priceless piece. I tore it from my neck and placed it in the hands of Arsenios.

"Here, 'tis in payment for Kohl and everything, and do not dare refuse it." I smiled t him knowing by the look in his brown eyes that he was ready to refuse such gift. "It was from Brennus, and I want nothing from him. Please take it."

He held on to the jewel, his fist tight around the necklace.

I tried to memorize the face of Arsenios then, in the stormy night that surrounded us. He was not necessarily tall, but a bit above your average man, with a built of handwork and labor. His face was had lines of age, that said his age was a bit more than two-scores or years. His dark curly hair was tinted with gray, here and there, and there was a rare kindness in his eyes. IT was a kindness that countless of people loose during life.

"Thank you for taking me in. Perhaps in time I'll return." I needed a reason to survive my journey to an unknown destination. I would wonder the land for some time and perhaps settle in a place in disguise. The thought of returning to see my friend would give me strength. It would give me that which I so desperately needed; hope.

I clamed the horse in a swift graceful movement I was thought as a child.

"Goodbye, Arsenios." My voice was audible and strong despite the thunder and the strong winds.

"Goodbye lass. May the Gods be with you, and may luck smile upon you."

I nodded at him. I looked at Thebes far on his back, and looked at the ground that soon would turn into wild forest. I looked at him again. It took great effort to give him a smile, yet I did. I urged the horse forward and we rode through the lands as if Cerberus was on our heels. I lost all thought as the cold wind and rain splattered on my face. Kohl seemed not affected by my weight; his pace was one of wildness, of danger, and of urgency. We rose across the forest, across the mountains, stopping only when necessary. We rode to his home, wherever that may be.

***

The weak rays of the light of the sun filtered through the trees telling me that nearly an hour of sunlight remained. I walked by Kohl, holdings his reins in my hand as we searched the forest for a safe place to spend the night. We had crossed high mountains over the passed weeks and came through a forest that appeared to grow thicker the more we walked through. We had been in this forest nearly a fortnight. We were so very deep into the forest that the trees were no longer lithe and young. We were in a place where ancient trees stood. Trees so large they appeared to graze the sky in their great height and their trunks so thick that it was nearly the size of a small room.

Throughout our journey the forest had been naturally silent. The only sounds of the forest were the soft whispers of the wind, and the sounds made by its inhabitants who despite how feared in the human mind, had no wish to taunt us or frighten us. But today had been a strange day. Halfway through the day I heard hooves at a distance, then to have the haunting sound fade, and leave wondering whether it was an illusion.

The moon had graced the sky once since my departure from Thebes. And for that time I had lived much like the wild horse. The animal I understood, it would never betray me.

In Trabzon we held hunts for wild horses, after all they were beasts suitable for battles. Some we obtained from those we defeated, others were claimed from the hunt. Our horses in Trabzon were much like this Kohl I now rode. Wild and untamable, horses that would run through the wild country and never tire. You formed a bond with your horse; they were never to be _broken_. This bond, this kinship will allow us to ride low on their bare backs as they sped across the land. There was no feeling better than the wind on your face as you rose at a neck-break pace. These were our horses.

We created a routine. We stopped to eat, to rest and then continued to run through the land. We had traveled through the dense forest and across the mountains, then through the thicker one after it, always shying from towns and people.

In the wild the light of the day and the strange liveliness of the land erased the thoughts of Brennus. Of Ares. I had nothing to remind me of him. But when the horse and I sought shelter each night, and the rest of the world slept, I could not keep at bay the thoughts of him. I could feel his warm arms around me, the way his body felt on top of mine, his smile, his hair, his smell. His tender caresses and his strong hold.

I wept every time I remembered such loss. Such betrayal. At times my sobs would softly through the darkened forest, or the mountain. Kohl it seemed had grown accustomed to my grief. For in nights like that he slept next to me, his warmth somehow comforting. The wild animal understood my grief.

A sharp sound drew my attentions from my thoughts. I turned to discreetly scanned the area, but found nothing.

I heard again the strange rustling of the trees. I could have cursed myself for being so foolish as to not bring a weapon with me.

At a distance I saw a shape on a man approaching me. He seemed to be running towards me, but the shape was dense almost as if made of smoke, yet the closer he came to me, the more solid he became. There was no mistaking whom he was when he stood in front of me. Hermes, with the tousled golden hair and the flushed bronzed skin. He shone, even as Apollo pulled the sun away.

"Do you realize there's only so many frights my human heart can take?" I said to him, demanding and answer from the golden deity.

"I am sorry I frightened you, 'tis was not my intention." Hermes' sky colored eyes shone with honesty. Could this god really be as honest as he appeared? Or was he as great an actor as Ares?

"Why are you here?" The morbid thoughts added tension to my barely used voice.

"I came in search for you.... I am sorry about what happened. But I am relieved you've finally realized who he really is." He leaned forward and grabbed the Kohl's reins from my hand, his warm hand touching mine in the process. He petted the horse and the horse leaned into the deity's touch.

"When I saw you that evening.... why...why did you not tell me that Brennus was truly Ares? Why keep it from me?" I wanted some answers from Hermes, but I also wanted to be done with this in much haste. I had to find shelter to weep in this night. For his very being here reminded me of my brutally savaged heart.

Hermes turned back towards me, making me the focus of his brilliant eyes, his golden brow furrowed under his eyes. "It was not my place. You have to understand that your lov-"

"He's not mine." I interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

"Forgive me, my lady. I wished to tell you, but I was bound under oath. The war god would tear my immortal heart from my chest if I were to be the cause of...your disengagement."

I nodded. "You have come very far to find me, Hermes. Why?"

"I bear great news. Something to give you joys in time of grief. I found your sisters."

He found my sisters, he said. I cooked my head to the side and for a second I could not understand his words.

"You...found them?"

"Yes."

"You found them." My voice was barely a whisper. My eyes widened at the very thought of being reunited with familiar faces.

"They are in Argos. I came to take you to them." There are words that can cause your heart to bleed. Yet there arte also words that can mend a small bit of your heart, bringing you unimaginable hope. His words could not vanish Ares from my thoughts. They could not tear this pain inside me. Yet they did help, they gave me strength when I needed it the most.

"Thank you." I said to him.

_I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to let me know what you think : )_

_Thanks for reading._


	14. Chapter 14

_Good God, it took me forever to write this chapter and for that I am so incredibly sorry! I have been super busy between school and work but now its January which means that I have tons of free time in my hands!! Anyways here's the next chapter, I'll try to update soon, I hope you like it and don't forget to let me know what ya'll think. : )_

The warm wind carried the scent of the Ionian sea as the sun sank over the far horizon. Though the ship was hundreds of leagues from land, I could see the distant shore as well as the greener lands and trees beyond. I leaned against the edge of the ship, my fists tight around the carved wooden railings. There were so many emotions battling in my heart, that I dared not ponder. They were grand and coming from opposing fields, all equally strong. If I thought of them too long, they would tear me apart.

I glanced at the god who stood besides me. He stood, not leaning against the railings, his back straight, chin high and blue eyes lost in the vast sea. Perhaps he thought of something other than the sea or the wind that he commanded. Perhaps he thought of his grieves and pain as I did. I wondered if he had the power to vanquish the pains that ailed him.

"What lies north, Hermes? Far north, far north." I watched his profile. I could see as he left the land of thoughts and came to really be at my side.

"The lands of Odin, lands of Morrighan, and of ALklha and many other gods our people barely heard of. Lands were men are much different from the men of Greece and very much alike. In the Norse lands men are strange and fierce, almost savage, yet their loyalty is immense. They are large men like A-" He made a motion with his hands, showing just how large these northern men grew, much like Ares indeed. "Most have golden hair, and lighter eyes, and they ride in large ships…The wear beards too…And the land, The land is cold, frigid. You can see your very breath right before you." The idea of far away lands, very different from my own brought a smile to my lips. But it was a sad smile, I had not smile with true joy in a very long time. I had seen my smile through a looking glass once, and it was missing heart. There was sadness in my eyes; a small ungraspable frown marred my lips. I've tried incredibly hard to remove any trace of the devastation that had once been cast upon me. In desperation and tears I had once even beaten myself, scratched at my face. Oh, how angry I felt. Yet my gloom persisted, even without my consent.

"I'll like to see them, perhaps I will travel there one day. I would like to feel the cold." Perhaps in such cold, I could never feel the heat of _him_ on me. I wanted to see my sisters, to live with my people again. But some part of me, that deepest being in my soul; she who was terrified of even seeing the God of War again, wanted to run, to run far and away and never stop. To visit lands of ice, where I could not feel his warm body next to my own, where I could not dream of his hot lips against my own.

My grip tightened further upon the railing, physically painful, yet more tolerable than the ache in my spirit. I attempted to take a deep breath but a silent sob went through my body. I knew Hermes had not been oblivious to it, as I had hoped. For her placed his hand over mine, slowly unweaving my fingers from the wood.

"When you wish to go, I shall take you there. Perhaps there you'll find what you so desperately seek." His fingers threaded through mine and he lightly squeezed.

"I wish it so." I whispered. I curled my fingers under his, bringing his hand more tightly around mine, in appreciation.

***

The next evening we had embarked in the docks of the city of Argos. Though the sky was a blanket of stars and the hour had been one of slumber, lamps shone bright inside various places. The port was lined with buildings of similar sizes and structures, all facing the sea. The doors of taverns, inns, and even fruit stands were open to the public at such an ungodly hour. There people walking the streets, and not the drunks going home, but decent people.

Exhaustation from the vogage had been enough to tire me, for though I was trained in the art of war, I had only to set foot on a ship and my world would turn upside down, for my stomach could not bare the swaying of the ship. When my feet landed on the stable wooden port all I wanted was a warm stable bed, where I could sleep for days.

Too tire for words, Hermes and I had silently gotten Kohl and our very few belongings out of the ship and headed directly to one of the port's inn, a homey place with large open wooden doors and bright candles glowing inside. The innkeeper, a man who appeared to be ancient, with a thin body that appeared too frail for movement, yet a voice that spoke of a happy, and satisfied existence, greeted us at the door.

"How may I help you this evening?" His voice was as clear as his bright eyes.

"My wife and I need a room for a few nights, and also a stable for our horse." Replied Hermes, and I had not the will or the strength to protest the lie in his words.

"Yes of course." He motioned to a young boy, who came forward to take the reign of Kohl and led him away.

We made our way inside the inn, and it appeared just as homely and comfortable as it did from the outside. The main room was large with many tables, and a bar on the far corner. It reminded me so much of the Arsenio's inn, which became a home for me. It was a place and its people that I missed sorely.

The innkeeper noticing my exhausted face wasted no time guiding us to our room.

The room was dark, only the soft glow of the candle making the bed visible. I placed my belongings on the floor. I wanted nothing better than to lay my body on the stable bed and sleep till noon. I sat on the large bed.

Hermes stood before me, watching me, as if uncertain of what to do next.

"Hermes-" When I spoke his name, he made a decision. He took a step towards me, and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you on the morrow." He said to me, and then he was gone, closing the door behind him.

I removed my cloak, and sandals and lay on the large, soft bed. Seconds after I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

***

"Hermes, where exactly are we going?" I asked him, attempting to pull my hand away. His grip was unbreakable as he pulled me with him across the busy, commercial streets of Argos, to the less busy streets that were lined with residential homes.

"I have something else you need to see." He turned to look at me, his eyes shone bright with excitement. His golden skin appeared to be flushed within, for an endearing blush covered his sculpted cheeks.

"You have given me all I can ask for, what else is there?" I asked him.

Hermes had proved true to his words, for I had seen nearly all the survivors that were living here, in Argos. It appeared that he had sent word of my arrival and had created a reunion. I saw faces, that I believed I would never see again; my comrades, my friends, my sisters. It had been a long morning, one of many tears. But they were tears of joy and laughter, as well as grief and memories. Seeing such familiar faces lifted a great weighting my heart, and brought me great joy. Upon finding familiar people I had somehow gained a part of myself. It was difficult being the only of your kind, the only one with that history and legacy in a land of strangers. The feeling of loneliness never truly vanishes.

I owed Hermes the world, for he had given me a priceless gift.

"Hope." He said. I failed to comprehend the meaning of his words then.

"Very well."

We came to a stop in front of a small townhouse, similar to the many in Argos, barely identifiable. Hermes knocked on the door.

I could've expected the world to change, our civilizations to turn to dust. I could've accepted if the sky become forever black and the stars shone no more, but never could I have expected to see the person that opened the door. Not until I had crossed Styx.

Annay opened the door; the lithe woman who had killed a tower of a man with a single calculated blow, dearest childhood friend stood before me. I could not help but to stare at her in open-mouth awed. She had changed; her figure was now softer than I remember, not nearly as defined as that of a warrior. Her light hair had grown longer than I last remember and her face darker, as if she spent hours under the sun. But the most surprising thing was the infant she held on her hip, a boy of perhaps two summers, who had the same wheat colored hair and brown eyes.

"Liah?...Dear gods, Liah!" The surprise and happiness in her eyes, made me think that she too had thought that I had died. She came outside and hugged me, even as she was holding the young child. I wrapped my arms around my dearest friend and could not help as tears slip through my closed lids.

"Dear gods, Lass, I thought you were dead." She said as she hugged me.

"I thought the same of you. It is good to see you old friend."

We came apart when a man came to the door to see what had caused such commotion. "Annay?" He had said and we drew apart.

He was a man of average height, with blue eyes and dark hair. There was something familiar about him. But I could not decide what it was.

"This is Claudius, my husband. Claudius, this is Liah, my best friend." She quickly introduced us.

"It is nice to meet you, Liah."

"Same to you, Claudius" I smiled at the man, for he had kind eyes and a soothing voice.

I turned to Hermes then and I did not know what to say. I opened my mouth but no words came forth. How could I thank him?

A god had once taken everything that I had, and another one returned a great portion of it.

"I shall leave the two of you to fill in the gaps of time, I'll return for you later in the evening." He said before I could manage a single word.

Hermes closed the small distance between us and placed a quick kiss upon my forehead before he left.

"Come on inside, we have much to speak of." Annay did not wait for my response but grabbed my hand and guided me inside her home. Her home was not large, but there was richness to it. It was not the richness of priceless ornaments and marble floors but that of the undeniable sign of life. The comfortable chairs, the table with bread and fruits over it, the wooden toys on the floor. Signs of life.

Annay handed the boy to Claudius. There was an enviable tenderness in their eyes as their skin touched. As they both looked upon the small child that was a piece of them both.

"I'll leave you two alone." Claudius said, smiling as he took the child with him, talking meaningless words with the boy that made the child laugh and the man smile.

"What's his name?" I asked Annay as we sat across one another in the sitting room.

"Cyrus." There was a smile in her voice as she spoke of her child.

"He's beautiful."

"Yes. I am glad that I did not birth him in Trabzon." I did not dare voice the rules of our birthplace. There was no purpose to it. "When you hold that baby boy in your arms, Liah, and you feel his small heart beat…You realize that you love him more than anything in the world. There is not a soul that could make me abandon him."

"I am glad you have him….Tell me of your life after the battle." I told her.

"Tis a long tale my friend." She warned me and I replied "I have time."

We sat there as the day darkened into night and she told me her story.

"You did see me fall in battle….for I was wounded and I lost my wits. I awoke nearly a day later or so in the battlefield….It was…there was so much blood there, Liah. More than I had ever seen in my life….And there were so many dead. Men and women alike….I have wept for them Liah, many times after I wept for our fallen sisters and our enemies alike." It took her nearly a minute to continue.

"It took more strength than I thought I ever had, to stand on my legs. It took immense strength to weave my way around the corpses and to walk almost a league away from the battlefield and into the forest…It was there that I met Claudius. He was a Trojan soldier and there was no denying that I was an Amazon. But he was kind, Liah. I nearly ran from him, but he caught me. He spoke to me, I was not coherent then, he said 'take the horse lass, take the horse and ride east.' That's all I remember then. I did not know when, but somehow I came to Argos. Nearly a month later the survivors came too, and I was incredibly glad."

"Fate untied us again here. And it united me with Claudius too….I learned to love the man, despite our origins. We wedded, in a traditional ceremony and we had Cyrus. My life with Claudius has been simple, Liah, but It has brought me immeasurable happiness. It does not give me joy that our home was destroyed but…I am glad that I am no longer there, where it's forbidden to love a man, to unite your life with him. Where it would've been forbidden to keep my Cyrus. Destiny led to the fall of Trabzon and call me traitor Liah, but I would not change a thing." Her brown eyes were open and willing to take any words I would throw her way. She would let me judge her and would do nothing to defend herself. But I could not judge my friend for being happy.

"It gladdens me that you have found happiness amidst tragedy." I smiled at her, and for her happiness I could not bring myself to even wish to turn back time.

"What of you, Liah? The last I heard, was that Ares ….he had carried you off with him."

She poured wine on my cup, and I brought it to my lips, tasting the sweet flavor of the liquid before I spoke again.

"Ares….He…he took me with him…."

I told her all that had happened between me and the god of war. How he had taken me to Olympus, the home of the very gods. I spoke of my days there and of the gods. Then I spoke of fleeing, of my time in Thebes and of Arsenios, Dea and Alana. I told her everything. I spoke of Brennus, the man that I had loved, with tears in my eyes. And then I told her what I had discovered. I told her everything that had happened even as tears clouded my vision and escaped my eyes. When I cried she came and sat besides me. My friend held me close while I finally cried with a friend for all that had happened in the past three years.

***

The candle flickered in front of the looking glass, which magnified its light. I stared at it, caught in the golden-scarlett glow of it but thinking far, far away. I could not stop myself from seeing Annay in my mind's eye, from imagining her with her husband and child, together. I was incredibly glad for my friend, for she had found happiness. She had found a kind man, and formed a life. But above all, I envied her. For I wish that the man I loved was real. I wished that I could feel his heartbeat against my back as we lay against one another, or his breath on my skin, and his lips upon my own. I yearned to feel the silk of his hair slip through my fingers, the strength of his body as he held me. I yearned for my fingers intertwine with his. I yearned for dreams that could never come to pass.

_I hope you like it. Little green button below, Please review. : )_


	15. Chapter 15

_I wont say much, because i have to go, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thank you so much for your reviews of last chapter, they are truly appreciated : )_

After obtaining post war freedom, my surviving sisters had returned to Trabzon to find the same devastation I had beheld. Though the devastation was difficult to accept and my sisters grieved deeply, they thought of something besides the grief. They had thought of survival as well, for whom then would keep our heritage alive if we lost ourselves in the grief? Even amidst their grief they had taken the time to pack many precious objects from our Trabzon that could be sold later, when necessity rose. Exquisite weapons, superb jewelry, gold armbands wore in war, as well as circlets worn by our queens and our priestesses like myself. They had the mind to obtain myriad objects hidden in away from immediate sight, valuables which the Trojans failed to acquire.

My sisters had given me a share of my things. Warrior ornaments, priestesses' decorations, hand carved bow and my silver dagger. These were things I no longer had use for. These were things I did not care to look upon to be reminded of that which is long since lost. For that reason I sold them to highest bidder and kept only my bow. Those valuable items produced an income that would allow me to live modestly and well for years to come.

After my gain, I searched Argos for a comfortable home to call my own, but I found nothing to my taste. With the assistance of Hermes I found a comfortable house nearly a handful of leagues away from Argos, far enough to avoid smelling the streets and hearing the busy noise, yet close enough to obtain what I needed with no difficulty.

It was a house large enough to accommodate a family of four or perhaps even more, with large sitting area, three sleeping chambers and a large kitchen and dining room. It was a beautiful house. But my fascination from the house derived not from the interior, but the land; wild territory that surrounded the house blanketed in green fields filled with vegetations. I also had a magnificent view of the rolling sea, and I could ride with Kohl, bareback and not worry of trampling over a person.

Over the months, my home became my sanctuary.

***

"Your arm must be tired, you've been carrying him nearly the whole day." Cyrus reluctantly loosened his arms around my neck as his mother took him in her arms. My arms were indeed tired but it was worth it. There was true joy in the child as we watched performers in the streets as they juggled and did other simple circus activities. Cyrus would laugh out loud, true, simple joy and enchantment shining in his brown eyes.

"It's all right." I said smiling both at Annay and Cyrus.

We walked through the busy marketplace discussing latest political issues, such as the Romans involvement with Thracians.

"That's all very well, but do you really think the Romans will intervene?"

"Truth be, I hope not. Those Romans seem very civilized but I simply fail to trust them. It troubles me that they seek entertainment by watching as a warrior kills another. These Gladiators of theirs are men typically captured and forced to relinquish their humanity for survival. Bloodshed is necessary in war but never in entertainment."

A strange hooded figure crossed my path, standing before me. I thought of nothing of it, even apologized and tried seeking my way around the person, but the she would not let me pass. She removed her hood to reveal a beautiful young woman.

She was a small thing, with frail bones and dainty features that spoke of nobility. Her hair was long and dark, and her skin was pale and rosy. She was beautiful.

"I foresaw the misfortunes you would endure. But I am cursed not to be believed and if you do not now, then I can do naught for you." Her voice was high, almost child-like.

"Who are you?" I had stopped walking then to stare at her, but it was not only me who stared, for she was a spectacle in her beauty and her strange pattern of speech.

"I am Cassandra. The ill-fated seer…I came to tell you, that you must take great care. You and Ares both-

"I've not seen him in months." My lips tightened in a straight harsh line, before I took a deep breath and decided not to take my anger out on the seer. For if stories proved correct, she had much worries already.

"Your destinies are intertwine and you cannot halt that."

"Dear gods, lass, what are you speaking of?" The words that came from my mouth reminded me of Arsenios.

"I foresaw the battle against Troy," she lifted her hand to stop me from interrupting her, yet again. "But there is a truth that in your rage you fail to see." She grabbed my hands with both of hers. Her hands were incredibly cold.

"Ares against your people. It changed nothing. He played the part of a single soldier, a berserker more powerful than the rest but only _one_ soldier. Despite his bloodlust, he does not intervene to change the outcome of a battle. God or no god, it was written upon the very wind that the Amazons would meet their end that day. And that Trabzon would fall soon after. He was simply one more berserker, one more soldier.

"There are choices to be made. And there is a bigger battle to be fought. Twisted gods will be lurking upon you. There is darkness ahead of you, but you must prevail at all costs, because your survival means his survival. Remember that even when the night seems the darkest, there are still lights somewhere."

She let go of my hand then and simply walked away, at a pace that could nearly be running.

"She's is the strangest woman I've ever seen." Annay said, not being one for holding back anything.

"Yes. And mayhaps I've gone daft, for I understand nothing."

***

The night had been a beautiful one, with fresh air and clear skies with bright stars. Such a night reminded me much of Trabzon. It even smelled like home, and thus to complete the feeling I mounted on Kohl and rode bareback at a neck-breaking speed as I did at home. Kohl was a wild stallion, untamable; I could feel his heart beat in his powerful body as we rose through the night. The animal seemed to be just as glad to be able to ride through the wild night. Yet upon our return he became stubborn, and jumpy. It took incredibly long to guide him to the stables.

I fed the horse, gave him water, and then combed him, whispering soothing words, till he appeared to calm.

Only when Kohl appeared at peace, did I make my way inside my house. I walked in through the rear door, removing my dirty sandals and leaving them in the cooking quarters. As I approached the sitting room I felt agitated, something bothered me yet I failed to distinguish the source. Perhaps it was that which had bothered Kohl. There was a strange feeling contained in the air which only seemed to intensify the closer I came to my sitting room.

Not one to run from danger I quickly returned to the cooking quarters and seized a finely made broad sword I had purchased weeks ago from a blacksmith in Argos.

There were two men in my living room, identical men but for the length of their hair and the expression on their faces. They both had hair so black it appeared to have a tint of lapis in it. Their skin was unnaturally pale, the color of a ghost of those long dead, and their eyes were so pale a blue they nearly appeared colorless. They were large men too, larger than I've ever beheld. They were larger than even Ares who appeared a giant among men towering over him with an estimation of five inches making them nearly seven feet tall.

They would be beautiful, almost like statues taller than men, but there was an air of brutality around them that was tangible. While Ares was war and its glory, hardheaded, impulsive and ill tempered these deities simply appeared a very danger to humanity. Ares would crush your skull with his bare hands and bathe in your blood, but these gods would keep alive while you suffered and continue the suffering even after death. Ares at least will give you honor in death; these gods would defile the human race without much thought.

One of the men sat on my sofa, sprawled as if it was his god given right. He was the one with longer hair and a wild expression on his face. He appeared ill-minded just waiting for the right instant to attack. I detested the way he looked at me, for it caused a terror within me that I had never experienced before. It was a primal fear that caused my breath to catch; my heart beat to increase dramatically and gave my body an irrational instinct to run far and away.

The other had the look of an observant and smart…man, for a lack of better term. And yet that made him all the more petrifying than his identical brother. The calm expression in his face and cold look in his eyes spoke of rash, devastating decisions without even blinking an eye. United they caused such panic in me that a deep part of myself yearned to have Ares by my side. To feel his warm reassuring body in front of mine as I sought shelter behind him from the gaze upon these foul gods. Where any of the words Ares spoke as Brennus true? Would he protect me from even these corrupted gods.

"What business have you in my home?" I was proud of my voice, for it was steady and lacked the fear that I truly felt inside.

"I am Ephialtes and this is Otus, We are the Aloadae, sons of Poseidon." The god who spoke was he who stood against the wall. "And we have a proposition for you." His voice was deep and strong, almost soothing.

"I am not interested in any dealings of Gods. Get out of my house." I said, lifting my sword.

Otus made a gesture to rise from the sofa but Ephialtes simply looked at him and he stayed where he was.

Ephialtes approached me, his powerful form made me feel child-like and frail. "Stay back!" I told him, but he did not listen to me, simply approached me with the look of coldness in his eyes.

I was distrustful of any gods, especially these two giants.

When Ephialtes crossed the distance between us I attacked, creating a long cut against his abdomen. The wound immediately stained his dark robes and I could see the torn skin through the tattered garment. My eyes did not miss as the skin knitted itself back, almost instantaneously. My eyes widened at the sight, for I had seen Ares bleed but he had not healed so very quickly. This seemed impossible.

Before I thought better of it I ran from them. Nearly two seconds later Otus was at my back, arm around my waist, nearly bruising my ribs in the process and threw me into the sitting room. I landed at the feet of his brother, on my knees and palms, scraping them in attempt to levy myself.

Ephialtes knelt before me. He placed his large face so near to mine that I could feel his cool breath caress my face. When I attempted to move away from him his place both his large hands on top of mine, not hurting me but binding me in place. There was no denying the fear I felt then, as he touched me. My breath came forth in shallow gasps and my heart nearly exploded from my chest.

"Ephialtes" His name came from my mouth like a breath.

"You fail to understand, Mistress. You've two choices in the matter and not one of them is neutrality. Let us sit and converse like civilized beings. What says you?" He stood then, and reached out his large hand, palm up. I stared at him with anger in my eyes, for anger was a much stronger ally than fear. When I did not take his hand, he grabbed my upper arm, enclosing the whole circumference of it in his large hand.

He guided to a chair and then brought another and sat across from me. There was no escaping him; he appeared to take ownership of the very room.

I could see Otus coming closer; I followed him with my eyes, weary of the gods. He went around me, so I could no longer see him and I felt his breath on my throat. I was imprisoned between the two brothers.

"Ephialtes, tell your ill-mannered brother to move away from me." I manage to sound simply annoyed.

It seemed I amused Ephialtes for he smiled at me and simply looked at Otus who I felt moved away from me.

"Well, Liah as I've said we have a proposition for you. Gods across the land and the world know of the Human woman who has managed to tame the God of War."

"_Tamed_ is not the word I'd use for it." I replied.

"He is infatuated with you and he will come when you call. Do you not think that he watches you when he can, for I can assure you, beloved, he does."

"Why do you want him?"

"That is concern of the Gods." His pale eyes appeared to see right through me. "All I ask is that you call him. You call him willingly and we shall take care of the rest."

I did not say anything to his words and when I did not speak for minutes he spoke again. He made a strange gesture with his hand and a beautiful golden circlet appeared in his hand.

"You of course will be rewarded." As he spoke he leaned closer to me, his hands unbinding my hair and spreading it with his fingers over my shoulders. Where his fingers touched they left a strange warm feeling, which was strange for his skin was cool against my own.

"All the riches in the world would be yours, and you will have my protection thus no man or god could harm you. I would see to it myself and the world would be yours for the taking." His fingers trailed along my neck, his thumb caressed my lips. But I felt no lust only inquietude.

"I have no need for your riches and I do not have any desire to take part of your plans. Leave me in my long found peace, 'tis all I ask of you."

This close I could not miss the contracting of his pupils, the tightening of his jaw and as the muscle in his jaw jumped.

"Are you certain?" His voice raised the hair on my neck. It made me think of what the seer had said in the streets. I need not be a seer to realize that they would not leave me in peace and that something terrible would soon come to occur. The very air spoke of catastrophe.

"Yes."

In a quick control motion that I barely had time to register, he lifted his hand and backhanded me across the face. It was a hit that sent me sprawling along with the chair I sat in. I hit the floor with a hard thud before I rolled away and attempted to go for my fallen sword. But my body felt bruised and my lip was split. Ephialtes was on me, lifting me from the floor by my tunic and slamming me against the wall with enough force to take my breath from my body. I could see Otus further from us, with a maniac gleam in his eyes, waiting for blood to be spilt.

Ephialtes leaned against me, his face so close to mine.

"I wanted to give you riches for being our ally, I wanted to make this easy. But your cooperation is truly not needed." He leaned closer still and licked the blood from my lips. I leaned in to his mouth and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. I tasted the copper tang of blood in my tongue. This appeared to excite him further for he then truly kissed me. But his kiss could as well have been a beating, for afterwards my lips felt bruised and swollen at such an attack.

"Rot in Hades." I said to him and his brothers, when he finally released my mouth. By the look in his face I knew that such words were not what he desired to hear.

"So be it." He replied.

_Well I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to let me know what you guys think. Your opinions are truly appreciated : ) Little green button below, please : )_


	16. Chapter 16

_Here is the following chapter, I've been writing every opportunity I can, btw classes and everything lol. I am currently taking 6 classes- double major and I work, so bear with me people. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, love you guys : )_

_-Solarissis_

_So be it. _Ephialtes had said. Final words. Decisions spoken once made.

He had stepped away from me, enough distance to land a brutal blow across my face that sent my head knocking onto the wall at my back. I fell on my hands and knees, but Ephialtes would not permit me to remain fallen. He grabbed my hair, forcing me to rise and turning me from him and towards his brother before releasing me again. I stood between the two brothers, wishing that the earth beneath me would open and consume me.

Voices in my head advised me, that despite what must come to pass this night, Ares must not come; he must steer far and away from the Aloade Giants.

Otus stood ready to join the _excitement_, his pale eyes gleaming with a look of pure unsaturated madness. His lips were drawn, forming a snarl as he looked at his brother. And for a second I hoped that it was his brother his bloodlust was directed to. But once his eyes fell upon me, and he smiled, the hope was extinguished.

I've seen men and women alike driven to madness through dark times. Soldiers who've seen too many battles could develop insensitivity to taking lives or deep despair as well. A woman who has lost her children could hang herself in the midst of pain and desperation. I've seen eyes of insane humans, but even the most insane still held a flicker of humanity. There was not a single ounce of humanity in Otus.

I turn to look at Ephialtes, who walked around the room, towards a far corner and sat upon a chair where he had complete view of both Otus and I. He sat with his hands relaxed on his parted knees. His eyes held nothing at all, not hesitation nor conflict. The only change that marked his frustration or excitement was the slight blush to his fair skin that made him appear almost human.

A look of understanding passed between the brothers and I understood that I was to be the bait. They intended to get Ares here through me. They did not care for the actions they would have to partake in if the result would bring them Ares.

_Ares falls and Olympus would succumb. _The thought made itself known in my mind in the voice of Athena.

Fate had set much against me and I feared what more she had in store for me.

Otus came to me, his massive body towering over me. His eyes so pale glowed like crystals under the golden lights of the burning lamp. His long hair delicately shifted on it's own will, as if the excitement in his body released winds.

To say that fear evaded me as he walked towards me in steps as heavy as the beating in my heart, would be to speak falsely.

Otus began circling me, I felt as his breath shifted my hair when he was behind me and as his forearm caressed my stomach as came in front.

His first blow upon my skin was more brutal than his brother's, for he did not rein his strength for me. His closed fist hit my stomach right below my ribs and my body willed to bend, struggling to catch the breath Otus had stolen from me. But he would not allow me so; he held my hair, holding me in place.

It was a long evening even if only perhaps an hour had passed since their appearance. Otus had neither care nor consideration for me. He would approach me like a predator, stalking me, circling me; tasting and prolonging my fear. I lost counts of the many times his fist, his foot or knees connected with my skin.

I tried to fight against him but there was no comparison. How could a human defeat a giant and invincible God. It was like a fish fighting against the ocean. It was like an ant against a lion.

Such a beating could break a warrior. The blows upon my skin I could endure, but there was something terrifying as he played and toyed with me. As he would let me regain some composure and then beat me down like an animal, demonstrating that I was _powerless._ Such rage grew inside me, such…such _overwhelming _anger. There is something degrading about being cut down and unable to do a single thing about it. The impotence itself can strip a man of his dignity, of his will.

My attempts to fight appeared to excite him further. Otus loved to feel my fists upon his skin, or my nails as they raked against him. He tore my living quarters asunder as he beat me an inch from my life.

Ephialtes simply sat upon my chair, watching with what appeared to be little interest. I despised him, for Otus I understood, his bloodlust and his madness was easier to decipher than that of his brother's coolness.

One final blow upon my face and I was knocked onto my hands and knees. He placed a kick on my ribs, while I was down and I did not wish to rise again. I lay on my back bruised, bloodied and broken, still clinging to the idea that I should not call Ares. Weak and desperately seeking salvation, questions came forth inside me; why would I not betray Ares? Call him here and watch him fall, the desperate voice whispered against my ears. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. For the flaw in me was that I loved him and though I would surely die this evening, I would not betray the man I love.

I closed my eyes, praying that death would come swiftly, that Otus would take some pity upon me and grant me Thanatos. I heard the pounding of my heart against my ears. I heard steps upon the ground. Then I felt a large hand upon my face, smoothing my hair away. I opened my eyes to see Ephialtes kneeling before me.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Mayhaps Ares does not care for you… You are only human after all." His tone soft and almost soothing, as if he had not just watched his brother beat me nearly senseless. "My apologies." He said and gathering my remaining strength I turned my face from him.

"What now?" Otus asked Ephialtes. I could hear his ragged breath as he waited for his brother to speak. I felt Ephialtes rise to his feet.

"She's yours, do what you will. " His words were detached and distant. If I were not past feeling fear I would have wept with it. Even as his words came from his mouth, words as heavy as the death sentence upon he who is trialed.

Otus came over me then, his arms on either side of my head, his knees parting my legs, his large hands lifting my robe. Not a whimper escaped me as he moved my fractured leg. My breath did not increased and I did not hyperventilate as his body became aligned with mine or as I felt his weight upon my bruised ribs. With a detachment only gained from great pain and suffering, I felt how _excited_ his body was. I did not struggle or even care as his large hand held my head perfectly into his palm. I did not care as his lips descended upon my own. I simply lay there as his kisses trailed from my lips to my throat.

The night seemed unnaturally silent, the only sounds that reached my ears was my strangely calm heartbeat and Otus' ragged breathing. But amidst the silence and human sounds, distantly I heard the sound of a door opened by force; I heard hectic footfalls land on the ground.

I heard _his _voice. Perhaps I had taken to many blows to the head, but I heard the angry rumble of Ares' deep voice.

As if watching a play upon the stage, distant and far away, I saw as Otus was tackled off me. His huge body pushed to the ground, away from me by Ares. Ares was straddling him, his bare fists pummeling into the giant god's face. He wore a look of pure, untamable savagery as he beat against the other god.

My beloved. Ares had come.

He had not changed since my eyes had last beheld him. His long flame-colored hair shone under the light, his skin was beautiful alabaster, like the marble statues of a temple. He did not wear his famous bronze armor, but a simple tunic, and his sword strapped to his shoulder, giving him the appearance of a warrior woken in the middle of the night to defend his home from invaders. His emerald eyes shone in such untamable anger. He was once again the very same god I had fought against, wild and savage, donned in the look of bloodlust. He was the most terrifying, wild creature on earth.

He attacked Otus with such rage that his movements were not controlled, forces of bloodlust simply unleashed. Ready to kill whomever stood in his path. The giant god attempted to fight against Ares, throwing him from him, his giant fist against Ares' flesh. Otus held his own fairly well against Ares' but still he was no match for the demented God of War.

IT was a fight to last not simply hours but days, for Otus' bruises and wounds simply healed. While Ares did not heal nearly as quickly, his rage never lessened. In an instant Ares had Otus on the ground on his stomach. Ares foot was placed on Otus lower back, keeping the giant god down, his fist on his hair, tangled into the dark locks, pulling his head back.

There was a slight flame of hope in me. Hope that mayhaps, Ares could win against Otus, even against Ephialtes as well. But I knew that playing fair was not the Aloade's tactic.

"Ares, Ares," It took various times of calling his name for my voice to rise from a whisper to a more leveled tone. For even my throat felt bruised. There was something about the change in his movements as he fought against Otus that demonstrated that he heard me. Something so small made me realize his change, perhaps it was the slight loosening of his muscles, or how his brow smoothed a tiny bit….those little things made me realize that I _knew_ this man. He had played me falsely as Brennus, with his dimmed looks and different name, but he had indeed given me himself. I understood him as Brennus. I understood him as Ares.

It seemed that I could not make myself to rise past my knees. "You must go, Ares, you should not be here!" My words were urgent, hoping to have him leave before Ephialtes returned.

"NO! I WILL NOT GO! THEY 'AVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH YOU! NONE." Ares could barely contain the violence spilling from him, various times as he spoke, he deliberately smashed Otus' face onto the ground, with enough force that if Otus had been human surely his skull would've been split open. But the giant simply laughed, a maniacal sound that sent shivers down my spine. Ares pulled his sword and placed the edge along Otus' throat.

I knew that Ares' impetuous decisions would be his fall.

The returned of Ephialtes was marked by the commotion it had caused. For when Ephialtes entered the room, Ares' nostrils flared. If my eyes had not been upon his face, I would have never imagined that his anger could increase further. Ares turned to the Aloade whom had just arrived. I shall never forget the look in his eyes, so primal, violent and _animalistic._ I could never imagine that eyes could hold such untamable rage. In a movement so quick that my human eyes barely registered he launched himself at Ephialtes, but Ephialtes was quicker this time. He was closer to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, lifting me, aligning my back to his chest. His arm was possessive and painful over my fractured ribs. His other hand came on my neck. I could not help but whimper at the pain he caused me.

A snarl escaped Ares lips.

"You really do love her." Ephialtes whispered.

"I will tear your eyes out with my bare fingers, and feed you your own guts." The twitch in Ares hands told me he wanted to kill.

"Stay where you are, or _I_ shall tear her throat out."

"Let her be, this is not her fight."

"That is of little care to me. Her life for yours. Let Otus chain you, let him subdue you."

"No." I finally spoke "Ares you mustn't." Each word brought pain upon my ribs.

"Bring your chains." Ares said. He stood straight, dropping his bronze sword on the floor.

"No, No! Ares! Listen…to me. I am human, Ares. HUMAN! I will die anyways. Olympus needs you, Ares. You mustn't."

"Try anything, War and I shall kill her."

"Please Ares." My voice released a sob and tears spilled from my eyes. I held his eyes. Perhaps he did love me. "THEY WILL KILL ME ANYWAYS! ARES"

"She is not to be harmed any further," There was such calm in Ares voice, that if he was not right before my eyes, I would not believe those words came from him.

"Agreed." Ephialtes voice vibrated through his chest.

"_Swear it._"

"I swear it by the sun rise, and moon fall, by the ocean, and the blood in our bodies universal to all flesh beings, I swear that she shall not be harmed further." The oath seemed to satisfy Ares, for he nodded raised his open palm in an universal gesture of surrender.

There was something simply devastating about watching as Otus, a lesser being, chained the God Of War. Otus had summoned gold chains, chains with manacles that went around Ares' wrists and ankles. Ares was presented with so many opportunities to fight against Otus, to not allow his binding. Yet because Ephialtes held me in his grasp he simply stood there, containing rage with immense effort. His eyes were upon my own, and beneath them there was the rage that I came to familiarize with Ares, the longing of bloodshed; the berserker. But there was also something else beneath, something so beautiful and devastating that if you look at it for too long it will burn you whole. But I could not bear to watch as he was chained like an animal because of me. I lowered my face, tears falling onto the floor.

"Liah…" I raised my eyes to look at him; his cuffed hands were raised, and opened. Asking me to place my hands in his.

I struggled against Ephialtes, grunting as the effort hurt my body.

"Grant me this Aloade. You've chained me already. Your branded chains are enough to…to subdue me." Ephialtes released me then and I had to struggle not to fall. I gathered all my strength and walked to Ares, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Not a single thing in the world could compare to feeling Ares' body against my own. To burying my face on his chest, memorizing his scent. I wanted to remain with him forever, just him. No thoughts, no words, just him and I. All I wanted was to lay down in his warm arms forever.

With all my strength I stepped away from him, just enough to look at his face above mine.

Ares raised his cuffed hands to my face. His rough callused fingers caressed my cheeks. I covered his hands with mine, kissed his palms. He covered my mouth with his, his tongue danced against mine, his lips urgent and unyielding. A sob escaped from my body, and tears from my eyes.

"Perhaps we shall meet again." He whispered against my lips.

"You should not have done this." How I wished that I was powerful enough to change my life.

"I would not want immortality if you are dead." My eyes closed and darkness engulfed me.

_That's all folks. At least for now : )_


	17. Chapter 17

_Omg guys it's been pretty long since I've updated. But fear not sweet children, the earth have not swallowed me whole and I am back! It was a super stressful school year for me, between 6 classes, work and rehearsals I had no time for anything. I wanted to write something ASAP, just to let you guys know that I've not forgotten you 3. Anyways I know this is super short, but I hope you like it anyways. : )_

I dreamt of the coast of Trabzon: golden sand contrasting against the indigo sea, blue skies with rose-colored clouds, and the sun burning low into the far horizon. Dusk tainting the world, preparing us for the night. I dreamt of riding a powerful stallion bareback along the coast. The water splashed high, droplets of salted water clinging to us. I felt the wind on my face, the smell filled my senses. I felt the heartbeat of the powerful animal underneath me.

It's heartbeat felt as if it was within me.

The frantic beating drew me towards it.

Soon the smell of the sea faded; there was no wind blowing against my face, no powerful horse beneath me. There was pain of a broken and bruised body and my own heartbeat pounding urgently against my chest.

"…You will not last the night…must speak with Persephone…" The melody of the voice was familiar, comforting. It came and went through the haze my mind formed to protect me from the pain. "…Ares…"

Ares. The voice gave name to my urgency. Instead of fighting the pain I clung to it, hoping that through it I would gain some lucidity. Through great effort and concentration I managed to slowly open my eyes.

I was in my sleeping chamber. On my comfortable bed made of sturdy wood with a mattress that had nearly cost me fortune. The pale rose colored sheets I loved so dearly were draped over my body. I could feel my skin against the soft sheets and knew that underneath the sheets I wore nothing. Somebody had disrobed me.

I made an effort to rise; despite the incredible pain the effort caused me.

"You are badly hurt, Liah, do not attempt to rise." Hermes came into my view, his sky-colored eyes shone with desperation, sadness and even uncertainty.

"Ares…Hermes, we must find Ares-" My voice sounded strange to my own ears, as if something was broken.

"Shhhh. You mustn't worry, love. All will be well." He said, smoothing the hair from my brow. His voice was soothing, but I was not deceived.

I knew that there was a storm breaking, one that I might not survive.

My heart beat furiously within my chest, my breathing came in short breaths. I wanted to stand, to be unbroken. To search for Ares. I simply could not lay there, disregarding everything that had happened. I could not lay there while the man I love suffered because he had sacrificed himself for me.

I attempted to sit up, but Hermes held me down. I began to struggle earnestly, feeling that if I lay there I would drown in my grief. I pushed against Hermes despite the pain and broken bones, I struggled against the god. He attempted to ease me with gentleness, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. But I would not cease the struggle despite knowing I was hurting myself. I simply could not. The hysterics with in me rose, for I knew he would not allow me to search for Ares. He would not allow me to harm myself any further.

"Please, Liah. Please, calm yourself." I fought like a wildcat, wounded and corralled with the enemy.

The frustration in Hermes was evident in his clear eyes, and so was his decision. He climbed on the bed, straddling me, pinning me against the soft cushions. He was careful yet still the slight weight he pressed on me hurt me.

I began whimpering and sobbing all at once, the sound pitiful and embarrassing.

"…Ares…I…Ares…Hermes, please…Ares…" I cried as I had not cried since I was a child. Hermes face above my own showed concern. His blue eyes were torn with indecision. Tears pooled in my eyes and fell onto my bed; I struggled desperately, clawing at him to get off me, so that I may go in search of my beloved.

"Calm yourself, please. I will help you find him but-" Hermes said.

I interrupted him with my loud sob, my hand pushing his face away from mine. My nails left thin irritated trails where they grazed.

"I shall take you to Persephone."

I wept as his large cool hands cradled my face. His face came closer to mine, and he placed a kiss upon my brow.

"He is my life, Hermes. I can not see him destroyed." I whispered.

I felt a strange wind engulf me, and I lost myself within it. My mind faded to blackness.

_That's it for today folks. Hope you like it and I will be writing ASAP these coming days 3_


	18. Chapter 18

_HEY- HEY, heY! I am back. Here is the update. I hope you guys like it. : )_

"Good morning." A familiar voice echoed through the ill-lighted room.

I opened my eyes to find Hermes in my chamber. He sat on a chair besides the window, appearing as if he had been there all night.

"Why do you say morning Hermes, if the sun has yet to graze the sky?" I smiled at the god. Hermes appear to desperately need a smile and thus I granted him with mine, hoping to lighten his mood. Despite the nightmare that still clung to my heart, I could smile. 'Tis was only a dream after all, despite how terrible it was.

"It shall not graze the sky, love. For Apollo can no longer ride his chariot." He replied gravely.

"What madness do you speak of Hermes?" I sat up in my bed, looking at the dark sheets covering my body. I remember that the sheets I had covered my bed with were pale rose-colored and I had no memory of buying dark sheets in the market.

_A dream_ I thought, attempting to reassure myself. The sheets upon my bed threatened any tranquility within me. _It was a dream, Liah, I told myself. Simply a dream. _But how could it be only a dream when the blows upon my skin caused so much pain? Out's eyes gleaming with insanity were engraved upon my core; surely we do not make up names for the monsters of such terrifying dreams? But I remember Ares, his scent, his hands upon my face. I remember my salted tears on my skin. _I would not want immortality if you were dead. _It was all a dreadful dream; I wanted to lie to myself. But the pain in my heart told me it was not a dream.

"Tell me it was all a dream." I whispered.

"I cannot."

"Then…Ares…No, No, No. NO!" There were no words to explain the battling emotions within me.

"I am sorry."

"NO!" I stood from the bed. I had no broken bones. I opened my arms in attempt to show Hermes that I was well. In attempt to smugly prove that it was not real, for how could I have healed so quickly?

"I called upon Persephone, Hades and her still have control over the underworld. The Aloade can never control death and death can never come to them. I brought you to the gates of the underworld and asked the queen of the dark lands to spare you."

"That cannot be."

"It is so."

"We must find Ares." I said urgently.

"We've tried. I had alerted Zeus soon after I had discovered what had happened. The gods have been on a search for Ares for the past fortnight. There is no trace of him. And it is much too late now."

"Late for what?" I turned to face the golden god. A fortnight? I could not have possibly slept for so long.

"The Aloade have taken over Olympus." But I had.

"No, you must be mistaken, you've got Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, Zeus-"

"All the gods in the world cannot compare to he in his element. Though great warrior many are, they are not Ares. Ares could stand against them. Only him."

"They are simply two deities, Hermes. TWO!" Frustrated with his morbid thoughts I lifted my fingers in attempt to demonstrate what a small number that was.

"Two they may be, but they are the Aloade, Liah, indestructible by any god or men! We had stood a chance with Ares at our side, but now…" He did not finish the sentence, but began a new one. Pacing to and fro across the room.

"They came with _hordes_ of ungodly creatures. Abominations. They tore through Olympus butchering many in their attempts to get to the gods. The Gods fought, but in the end the Aloade won. I managed to escape, the only one…" His words were dispassionate and still but I could imagine the turmoil inside of him. "They hold Zeus prisoner in his own dungeons…I've never thought I'd see the day of my father's fall."

Hermes sat on my bed, his head hung low. All I could see was the top of his golden head and tears, which fell upon his lap. His shoulders were slumped with defeat and he made no attempt to wipe his eyes.

Such tragedies had happened while I slumbered deeply. The world as I knew had changed. If the gods could not stand against the Aloade, then who could? How would the world survive against the wrath of the giants? The gods were imprisoned and Ares' location was unknown. I could not bear to think that Ares was dead, that hurt too much. If he were dead, my heart would break. Yet the least of my worries was _my_ heart, for Ares' death meant that there would be none to stand against the Aloade.

The unchangeable truths struck me violently as waves upon a rock.

But I denied the wishes of my heart. I denied myself the right to fall on my knees and weep. I wanted to crawl on my bed and hide in the darkness, to drown in my sorrow, but I could not and would not allow myself to do so. I would not cry for my beloved until I knew that he no longer walked the realm of the living. I refused to lay down and grief because this had happened because of me. Ares had sacrificed himself for me. And so in turn I would not rest until Ares was found. I was an Amazon. I would fight, I would not rest until I saw the Aloade defeated and Olympus returned to its rightful owners.

I walked to Hermes, stood in front of him and touched his shoulder. He simply nodded in defeat. I placed my hand underneath his chin and lifted his face. Seeing the pain in the eyes of a god was truly a sight. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his face upon my stomach. He held me while he wept, he held me like a child in desperate need of his mother, a child lost in a world of strangers and I held him like a sister who needs her brother.

"The sun no longer grazes the sky…but there are still fires to light the dark." I said fiercely.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"He is one god, so much cannot depend on him!" I said frustrated. I stood from the chair, slamming my hands against my kitchen table.

"It does and nothing can change that, you must find him." Persephone replied with equal force.

"How can I search for him when I haven't a god forsaken clue as to where to find him! How do I know he still lives?"

"He's not dead, Liah. I am queen of the underworld, bound to Hades and assure you I would know if one such as Ares crosses Styx. He's not dead! You would know it yourself if you concentrate." Despite the curt and impatient tone to her words, they soothed me, gave me the most beautiful and dreadful feeling, hope.

Since the sun was no longer in the sky, it was difficult to perceive the time of day. But soon after I had awoken, I had come to my cooking quarter, finding strange the normality of eating breakfast on a day such as this. While I ate Hermes had informed me of the occurrences of the world. As I had suspected the fall of our gods meant quite a lot to humanity. Though most humans did not know why the sun would no longer rise, it was obvious that something was amiss in Olympus. Creatures shunned for evil as well as entities of legends walked among humans. There were constant battles in the streets between these creatures, which resulted in humans hiding for fear of becoming casualties, or raising sword against the creatures that threaten them. The world was in turmoil, in fear, and tragedies, for the simple reason that one god was unable not fight against the Aloade.

Hermes had also informed me that Persephone, who still ruled the underworld with Hades had requested talking with me after I had awoken. I could not deny the goddess who had spared my life and healed my bones. Thus as soon as I told Hermes that I would meet with her, she appeared in my cooking quarter and Hermes exited the room to allow us the illusion of privacy.

She was different from the other goddess, this Persephone. Beautiful, but rare in her loveliness. Her hair was much like Ares', the very same color but for the lighter streaks of one who spent much time in the sun and the abundant waves. Her skin was lightly golden making me envious of the goddess. But her rarity derived from her face. Set in a heart shaped face were eyes much too large, giving her a child-like startled appearance, her small nose was dusted with freckles, her lips were generous and sensuous. Her face was childlike, but her body did not deny that she was indeed a woman. She was slender and slightly above average, but there were noticeable soft curves underneath her white toga.

"Hermes, Hades, and I are the only gods free of the Aloade's wrath and there is only so much that Hades and I can do without attracting their attention. It is up to you and Hermes to find Ares, Liah. To free us of this fate." Her hand reached across the table and captured my own.

"I am only human, I don't know how to-"

"You do know Liah. Close your eyes and feel him, search for him with your heart and you will find him. There is a link, a bond between the two of you, grown of intimacy, conflicts and love. Not a single woman, human or goddess, has ever felt but a pinch of what you feel for him. You are our only hope." She said.

Cryptic words, truths that I failed to understand that night after she left. For I did not know how I could find him. I wanted to tear my hair out in frustration. I failed to understand her meaning until I laid in bed many hours later, thinking of Ares. I thought of him, the feel of his skin, his smell of forest and wildness, his voice, and his heartbeat underneath my ear. As sleep claimed me, in the breach between lucidity and complete unconsciousness, I _felt_ him.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_I rose from Ares' bed; the room was so familiar to me despite the fact that I had not been here since Ares had dragged me on impulse on that day in Olympus. The windows were opened and the moon shone high in the sky. I briefly thought that if there was no sun, there surely wasn't a moon either. The curtains moved with the cool wind, and outside on the balcony was the unmistakable figure of Ares. He stood naked, with his back to me. His powerful body was still, his skin shone white in the moonlight. His hair over his shoulders appeared a dark maroon._

_ "Ares." I rose from the bed and came to him, standing behind him. The freckles on his shoulders were just as I remember. He turned his face enough to look at me, giving me view of his scarred left cheek. I placed my hands on his lower back, sliding them over his shoulders, and leaning into him, burying my face in his back._

_ "Where are you?" As soon as I had spoken the words, I remembered the truths that pained me so much. "Where are you, dearest?"_

_ "I don't know." He replied. He reached behind him and grabbed my hand, bringing me to stand in front of him._

_ When you've been away from the person you love for so long and you see their face, even in your dreams, it tightens your heart and your realize how very much you love them. I love Ares more than I ever thought it possible to love a man. _

_ I looked at his face above mine as he stared into the far horizon. _

_ "You should not have given yourself up for me." _

_ "Perhaps I shouldn't." Those words carved holes in my heart, despite knowing that if he had not done so, none of this madness would've happened. He looked down on me; his hands caressed my arms and slowly came to my face. He smoothed the hair from my brow, caressed my cheeks. His head dipped low and his lips came upon my own. There was desperation in the kiss as his lips claimed mine, urgency as our lips battled and our bodies melded together._

_ "But what good is being a god when I cannot protect you?" His words relieved me, but I also became angry at our selfishness. What right had the god of war to love? What right had he to risk everything for a single human? What right have I to love him?_

_ "Many have died because of it." I said aloud, reproaching us both._

_ He stepped away from me and into the room, his footsteps angry. "And many more will!" He said brutally. "They will die anyways! Perhaps I will die too! Why does it matter?" _

_ "The world cannot perish because of your choice to save a human! Your father, your mother may perish too because of your damned choice! You should have left me to die, you selfish, arrogant, man!" Angrily I stepped into his room._

_ "DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT IF YOU WOULD'VE DIED, I WOULD'VE DIED TOO?" He came and stood in front of me in all his nude glory. His face so close to mine, I had to step back, but when I did, he stepped forward._

_ "I HATE YOU, LIAH!" He said fiercely. "Do you know why?" When it became apparent that I was not going to answer he continued. "Because it's not in my nature to feel what you make me feel! Because I cannot live without you and even the thought makes me berserk! I hate you because I would rather tear my heart from my chest than stand aside and watch you die." He grabbed my arm, his hold unbreakable and dragged me to his bed._

_ "You call me selfish, but you are the selfish one for keeping you from me, where I could've protected you. You think you can go about living your life as one more human, but you can't!" He pushed me on the bed, and then climbed on top of me._

_ "I-" I did not know what to say to him. I turned my face for him in attempt to avoid his vivid emerald eyes. But he would have no such thing; he grabbed my chin and turned my face back towards him._

_ "You were mine the moment I saw you, and if you had accepted that none of this insanity would've happened. NONE! If you would've have stayed with me…" His words came out as a growl. "I love you, Liah. The god of war loves you, as I have never in my long existence loved another being." There were tears glistening in his eyes. Dear Heavens, the god of war was crying. I lifted my hands and wiped the tears from his eyes. _

_ Ares lifted my robe over my head and discarded it carelessly onto the marble floor. His knee parted my thighs and his powerful hands positioned my hips for him. He was inside me in one sharp, deep thrust. We took pleasure from one another, bruising each other. But I did not care. Ares was mine, he loved me and I loved him. When our lust was sated, he collapsed atop of me, his head on my chest, his body weight nearly crushing me. But I did not care; I wrapped my arms around him and smoothed the hair from his brow. _

_ "I love you Ares." I said against his hair. His arms tightened around me. There was nothing better than feeling his heartbeat against my body, as if it was part of my own. Nothing better than his warm, large body draped over mine._

_ "Where have they taken you, Ares?" His body tensed at my question. I rubbed his back, in attempt to calm him. I felt his body loosen once again._

_ "It is dark now, but before that there were trees, countless of them. Mountains with tips of snow. North. I am north… The air smells of Macedonia? Or perhaps Thessaly? I don't know…I don't know." He whispered against my chest._

_ "I will find you." I simply said. I would do everything in my power to find him. Everything._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Cheers! And nighty night, lovies. I hope you liked it : )_


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry I've taken forever to update. Anyways here's the next chapter and I pinky promise that I shall update very soon. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading. _

We had indeed succeeded in our passage north. We had traveled through Thessaly to get to Macedonia in a journey that lasted nearly six months. We traveled over mountains, through obscure forests made darker by the lack of sunlight, we crossed rivers, encountered many creatures of the gods both good and evil. Some we fought and others helped us through the perilous journey. According to Hermes the journey was one of nearly six lunar cycles in duration. Then we reached the city of Pharsalus.

I remember approaching Pharsalus with Hermes by my side, both of us riding our horses. The closer I came to Pharsalus, the more agitated I became. It was the agitation born from knowing something but being unable to find the means to stop it. Upon entering Pharsalus, I knew that I would refuse to leave the city. I felt certain that Ares was close. I felt it in my very bones, in my very being. I had that feeling of almost touching him. It was like a night terror in which you are running towards safety. It is a truth born within you that sanctuary is but a breath away, yet despite how much you run, you can never reach it. I felt Ares here, but despite how many times I wandered the streets or how many humans or immortal beings I asked nobody knew a single thing about him.

It had been nearly a lunar year since the Aloade had taken Ares and six months since I've dreamt of him. If I think of him now, I remember his height, his powerfully corded muscles, the length of his legs; the strength of his shoulders, but many things had begun to fade from my human memory. When I closed my eyes and thought of Ares, I could no longer capture the exact shade of his flame-colored locks, or his grass-green eyes. His body in my arms was simply a memory now. A memory I clung to and cherished, but one that had began to fade. But the most terrifying feeling did not derive from my fading recollections, but from the days in which I have woken to think that everything was but a dream. That what we had, and I so desperately clung to was not real, that I was simply a deluded human.

Thus when I continued desperately searching for Ares, I told myself that I hoped to find him not so that he would fill the gap within me, but so that the world could be restored to its natural order.

But upon the calendar marking a year and summer giving way to a brisk and cold fall, I had simply lost all hope. I knew he was close, but there was no lead. No treasured hint that steered us closer to Ares. There was guilt in my heart, for I could not help but to feel that I and only I, am to be solely blamed for the world spinning astray. Though I told myself that I sought Ares because he could save humanity, there were times I simply could not lie to myself. I could not repress that in truth I no longer cared for humanity and that single thought brought forth more conflicts than cared to admit. Since Trabzon has fallen I did not have a place amongst humans, my only place was in the arms of Brennus, of Ares. It was the single time in the past years where I had felt truly happy. Deep within me I knew that I sought him for selfish reasons. But I am human after all and in the grander scale, not much is expected from us.

Though I clung furiously to the glimmer of hope, the search had taken a toll on me. I was frustrated, angry, raging against the world. For six months this city of strangers had led me to nothing but this titanic feeling of helplessness.

Hermes, the valiant and consoling god sat across from me as I drank my second tankard of ale. I had come to the _Blue Siren_, an ill-reputed tavern in the darker side of the city in attempt to drink until I collapsed. I was too tired to care of the dangers other than humans that now lurked freely in the shadows. Thus I came to _Blue Siren_ tonight by myself it was not long until Hermes quietly entered the tavern and sat across from me, simply watching me wearily. I lifted my brow and dared him to comment on the inadequacy of being here. But Hermes being the saint that he was, simply sighted.

I disregarded him completely, for I was miserable and if he was not as miserable as I, then what good was he. He did not say a single word as I motioned the barmaid to bring me a second drink, and then later a third. When I finished the third drink, I laid my head upon the rough wooden table.

I heard the soft rasp of the chair against the ground and assumed Hermes had grown tired of watching my recklessness and was about to give me a good tongue-lashing and take me home.

"I'll return shortly." I heard Hermes say. He placed his hand on my shoulder and upon realizing that he would obtain no further acknowledgement from me other than a grunt, he left to do whatever the hell he was to do. I did not raise my head from the table.

I was not feeling so miserable when I heard the voices.

"Gods do not care about humans. We 're nothin' but fat sheep to 'em, I swear. World 'as gone upside 'own and 'ere we are sufferin' while they probably eat fat goats" The voice was slurring with drink.

"Aye, but 'tis likely Ares is to blame, bastard is probably laughing while we-"

I stood abruptly, knocking my chair on the ground, turning to see who was speaking of Ares. The two men were sitting on a table next to my own. When I stood and turned to them, one of them stared at me and winked. The other smiled.

I felt a smile spread over my lips and then I was walking towards them. When I reached their table I spread my palms against the table and leaned over to them. There were two men, one with fair hair and bright eyes and the other darker with a strong brows and pale eyes.

"You offend the god of war?" I asked.

The dark-haired man simply laughed and said. "He could rot in a bronze jar, for all I care. Gods have never done anything for me. But let us not talk of gods, sweetheart, I've enough of their animals walking amongst us." His voice was more cultured than his companion.

I leaned in closer to him, so very close our noses nearly touched. I felt his breath fan across my face, the faint smell of wine threaded upon it.

I eyed the man before me. He had short dark hair that stood on his head as if he had just awoken and aqua colored eyes. He was a handsome man of perhaps thirty springs, with soft sensuous lips. As I assessed the man before me I felt a sudden surge of lust. Perhaps it was the ale that had clouded my senses but I was lusting after the man. Something within me yearned to take a human man to my bed, to attempt to forget the god I had fallen in love with. I wanted to fall in love with him and prove myself that I did not love Ares, that because he was my first I was simply infatuated with him. I hoped that if I had a taste of another man, perhaps then I'd come to miraculously realize that I did not love Ares. That he was simply an infatuation. That when I found him he would be able to restore Olympus to its rightful owners and that then I could part with him because in truth we had no destiny together.

With a torment of thoughts tearing me apart I reached for the man, my hand threading through his short hair on the back of his head and my mouth descended upon his tenderly. Our lips moved against each other. I heard his friend clear his throat and I released my hold on his hair and moved away from him more miserable than I had been upon entering the tavern. For though I had lusted after him for a brief second, no emotions rose with in me except guilt that I had betrayed Ares with this brief kiss. For all that he was an attractive handsome man, I simply felt nothing for him. There was no curiosity as I felt when I met Brennus, no quickening of the heart I felt by even standing before Brennus, before Ares.

I wondered then as I wondered many times during this dreadful year, why the fates had set such grieves upon my life.

The dark haired man smiled a dazzling dimpled smiled that did nothing to me but brought tears to my eyes. I was so tired of fighting, of living, of searching. Tired of it all.

"Forgive me." I said to the man.

"Nothing to forgive, sweetheart." He replied.

I felt an arm around my waist and soft words against my ear.

"You're drunk, love. Let us go home." Hermes said, always the good man. He turned me around to face him.

"My apologies if she's your woman, I meant no harm." I heard the dark-haired man say and Hermes simply nodded.

"I shall take you home." He said.

"Not yet. I want more ale…Ares drinks ale. I shall buy him some ale."

"We must go, Liah. People have started to stare, despite the chaos in the world, it is strange to find a women drunk amongst men in a tavern." His eyes were soft and blue, generous and patient as always.

We left the tavern and walked slowly along the torch lit streets, his hand around my waist. I was nearly sleeping on my feet when I heard the urgent sound of sandals against the cobblestones. I opened my eyes to see a slender shape running towards us. Hermes stopped as if he knew the person and I leaned my head on his shoulders too tired and drunk to care of anything.

She was a beautiful woman of perhaps forty springs, with dark curls and dark eyes. But there was an urgency in her eyes, in her stance as she looked around that made me stand a bit straighter and open my eyes a bit more.

"Hermes." She said eying the god. Then her eyes turned towards mine and I did not know what to make of the look she gave me. Pity or sympathy? Her eyes made me feel incredibly sober, aware of everything around me.

"Are you his woman?" She asked me in a voice of awe. When she saw the confusion on my face she continued. "Ares' human?"

"You are." She said, answering her own question after gazing in my face.

"Eriboea." Hermes voice held question.

"Yes. I've been searching for you and Liah." She whispered the words and looked over her shoulders searchingly. "May we go somewhere private, I bear important news."

"Who are you?" I asked, for it seems that Hermes and Eriboea were acquainted.

"I shall tell you everything you wish to know, but let us go elsewhere."

"I do doubt so." I said under my breath. And elsewhere we went.

_I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think : )_


	20. Chapter 20

_See I've updated incredibly fast. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapters and let me know what you think : )_

There appeared to be a storm brewing and I was not the only one to sense it. We hurriedly walked home in silence with Eriboea. Her paranoia was contagious for I too, found myself looking urgently into the darker corners of the streets and straining to hear approaching footsteps against the cobblestones. I did not know where the urgency derived from; only that it was there and persistent as ever.

When we finally reached the house Hermes and I had rented for our stay, we made our way to the cooking quarters located in the farthest corner of the house, lighting a candle to guide our way. It seemed the most secure place, for though there were windows, the windows were small and the walls were thick stone. IT gave the illusion of safety, and safety made way for comfort.

Hermes guided me into a chair, placing the candle atop the table and I fell ungracefully on it. Eriboea sat across from me and in full contrast and despite her nerves; she was the very essence of a lady, with her straight back, chin high and her crossed legs. Hermes busied himself at my back for a few minutes and I heard the shuffling of cups and pans as he moved about. For minutes Eriboea simply stared at me and I allowed her. She stared at me with curiosity as if I were a work of art upon a Theban stage.

Hermes came to sit with us at the table, placing a small cup in front of me and one in front of Eriboea. "It serves to clear your head, both from ale and nerves." He said and thus we drank the tea in silence.

It was not long until my head felt clear, much too clear for a night of drink. I eyes Hermes questioningly.

"I am a god. It's rather useful at times." He granted me a feeble smile. I smiled back at him.

When I turned to eye Eriboea, she was staring curiously at Hermes.

"Who are you?" I asked her again. It was obvious that she was fleeing the grasp of someone or something, but despite the urgency in her eyes and the nervousness in her gestures, she was a lady of well birth. For her toga beneath her woolen cloak was silk and the hair ornaments gleamed under the torchlight like pure gold.

"I am…Eriboea wife of Aloeus and stepmother to the Aloade." Insticts were greater than anything for when she completed the sentence I was reaching over the table and would've strangled her if Hermes had not held me back.

"Where is he? Where?" I struggled against the steel arms around me. "You tell me where he is you bitch, tell me!"

"Don't you yell at me, impulsive child. I've risked everything to save your man!" She gave me a scowl reminding me strangely of my mother, though she did not look anything like her.

"Liah, calm yourself. She's here to help us." His voice was soothing against my ear. Breathing heavily I nodded and sat when he released me.

"I have risked everything for you." She said intensely, making guilt grow within me at my outburst. "A year ago, the twins returned home and with them they brought a prisoner. He was bound in bronze chains and his hair was long and red. Tall, he was and... I have never seen the god of war afore but there was no doubt that it was him."

"Where?" I whispered.

"I saw what they did to him that night. Dreadful things. Terrible…I've seen what his imprisonment has resulted in and I can only begin to imagine what they've done to him in a year. Though I've not seen him of late, I know my husband still keeps him prisoner." Her words brought tears to my eyes; for I could imagine what dreadful things they've done to him and all because of me.

"I…I can not bear it any longer. I've searched everywhere for someone to help Ares, someone who can free him, but I could not reach Olympus without being discovered, I heard that Hermes had fled with you and thus I've been searching for you both, attempting to keep my eyes opened when Ares himself led you here." She grabbed my hands across the table, her own were cold and clammy. She looked at me with those large dark eyes and I felt her fear.

"Why didn't you free him yourself? You have the chance, have you not?" I asked her, gripping her hand.

"It is a terrible thing but I fear my husband more than I fear anything in this world. I've lived in fear since I married him more than two scores of years ago. He is a cruel man, Liah. Cruel beyond your dreams, and I feared what he would do if he discovered that I had released Ares. I fear what he will do when he discovers that I've led you to him. While Ephialtes and Otus hold Olympus, Aloeus holds Ares."

"But you have still risked yourself by coming to us." Hermes stated.

"I've learned that there are times where fear and consequences are to be put aside. I simply cannot sit back while they destroy this world."

"He'll not discover that you have told us until its too late." Eriboea had given me the most precious gem of all. She was knew where Ares was and she was willing to tell us.

"Brave Child." Eriboea said as she smiled sadly. "You cannot save me. Nobody can. I know my fate and I am willing to accept it." She turned her head as if hearing something. "I must leave, I've stayed too long." She rose from the chair and I rose with her, reaching out for her.

"Will you-"

"Yes." She replied, already knowing what I would say.

"On the morrow, at the time of dusk ride across the plains and through the trees. It can scarcely be called a forest for it is much too sparse, but ride until you come across waterfall. I shall be waiting for you above the waterfall. You will find your Ares, if it's the very last thing I do. I promise you that." She said and I hugged her.

"Thank you." I said against her hair. "Thank you."

"You are brave to love a god so feared and volatile, but you've always been a warrior haven't you?"

"He can be cruel and brutal, but he has the ability to love just as fiercely." I said smiling to myself.

When I moved away from her, she simply nodded and smiled and then turned and walked out of the house.

_Little green button below lads and lassies…I hope you guys enjoyed it : )_


	21. Chapter 21

_Had to update before heading to BBQ's, Texas burger, here I come….Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter : )_

The steps were steep, made of stone like the outside of the prison. Eriboea, Hermes and I descended the steps slowly and carefully. Hermes was first; the torchlight he carried illuminated the narrow stone corridor. Not a single sound came from the corridors except the sound of our own footsteps. Eriboea had told us that Aloeaus had ceased all interaction with Ares. Months ago he had decided to keep Ares chained in bronze brackets and in cell. Aloeaus then commanded to have the prison closed and stone was laid over the entrance, hiding the door. Aloeus attempted to keep Ares locked away until he faded to nothing and perished.

When we came to this simple hut of stones with a door recently covered Hermes had used a picket and with brute force pounded upon the stones until they collapsed and gave way to the door. Eriboea had brought the key and thus opened the door.

There was a haunting silence in this place, the walls seemed much too close for comfort, and the air was humid and suffocating. There was no ventilation, no wind and the further down the corridors we reached the more prominent the smell of death became. Instinct told me to turn on my heels and run from this dreadful place. But I did not listen to these instincts. I gathered my wit and persisted down the dark corridor. We had walked underground for what seemed like an eternity, seeing only what was ahead as the torch moved with us and what we left behind was left in darkness. We had finally come across another door just as powerfully built as the first one, thick and of metal. But this one did not lock; it simply had a bar that ran across from it. I moved beneath Hermes raised arm, removed the bar and opened the door.

If the corridor smelled of death, this chamber stank of it. The door gave way to a large rectangular chamber, indeed a dungeon of some sort. There were five prison cells in total, two on both sides and a fifth one straight ahead. The entrance was made of metal bars as thick as my wrists placed within four inches from one another.

Hermes approached each one slowly, illuminating the cells, the bars gleaming dimly against the light. Three were empty, and one held a dead man. He lay on the stone floor in fetal position that spoke of abandonment and defilement. Even in death he was still chained. There is something rather pitiful about seeing a person in such manner, knowing that they had been deprived of the inalienable right to be buried or cremated. I wondered what deeds he had committed to merit such a appalling fate.

"Euklid." The broken whisper of Eriboea tore through the darkness, echoing against the stone walls and repeating itself cruelly against her.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"He is my brother." She breathing heavily, her hand over her mouth to halt the tremors that raked her body.

"He had gone missing months ago…Aloues…Dear gods how could this be? I…I" Even in the dim glow of the torchlight I could see the tears falling from her eyes. She spared one last grief-stricken look at the corpse of the man who was her kin, then she turned and looked at me in the eye, shaking her head as if she refused to belief it. She turned and ran from the chamber, her footsteps fading the farther she ran.

"Where is she going?" I asked Hermes. Though I was worried for Eriboea I simply could not turn to follow her and I knew that Hermes could not either.

"To meet her fate. She will go to her husband hysterical and grief-stricken and accuse him of killing her brother. We must hurry for when she reaches him, he shall know."

"Should we not get her?"

"Her fate is set." He simply said almost coldly. Hermes approached the last cell, the one across from the entrance.

There was somebody there, somebody still whole. But he did not move as the light illuminated his cell. His knees were drawn up, and his head rested on them. He did not move at all. But I did not require movement to recognize who he was. I would recognize that body anywhere.

His tall and powerful frame had lost weight, but not as much as he should have for a year of imprisonment, he was a god after all. His body was slender, muscles smaller but just as deadly, just as powerful. There were bronze chains around his wrists, around his neck, similar to the ones I remember from the night he was taken. The chains had formed sores against his skin. Caked blood formed rust on the chains around his wrists. The God of war was chained like a rabid dog. All because of me.

There was not a stitch of cloth on his body to distract me from what they had done to him. I knew Ares' body as I knew my own. I knew of the faint scars that adorned his body, too faint to notice in the dim light. But now he wore scars, as the god of war should. Many scars made by perhaps a dagger adorned his body, punctured wounds meant to hurt but not to kill the god of war, they were on his bicep, on his shoulder, on his thighs, deeply carved wounds that had healed. Healed but scarred.

A sob escaped my lips as I took in of everything they had done to him. The sound I made caught his attention, for he lifted his head and looked at me, giving me view of his face. A long scar ran from his hairline, through his beautifully sculpted cheek, narrowly missing his lips and ending almost at the very center of his chin. I gasped at the sight and my eyes fell upon his. When our eyes met he launched himself at the bars, snarling like a wild beast. He crashed into the bars fell, and the threw himself against them again, but this time he grabbed them, rattling them with his fists, making a pitiful howling noise deep in his throat. The chains against the floor made an eerie racket that I shall never forget.

His emerald eyes were wild and feverish, jumping from me to Hermes and back again to me. He was Ares, but he was not the Ares I had met in that ill-fated battle, fierce, frightening and demented but above all still sane enough to behold a glimmer of logic. He was not the passionate and determined Ares I fell in love with. No, here laid a shell of the man I loved inhabited by a wild, inhuman and terrifying creature. He was like a berserker of the Norse lands. To say that I did not fear him would be to withhold the truth.

"What've they done to you, brother?" Hermes asked his voice held the tormenting storms I felt. Ares tilted his head at an angle and snarled again.

"Can we release him like this?" I whispered.

"We must." Hermes said and I approached the cell. Ares unleashed like this would be fatal to anyone in his path.

Ares watched me intensely as I approached his cell. He did not move simply waited. I felt Hermes' hand upon my shoulder. At the very instant Ares became much more violent, raging in his cage like rabid beast.

"I shall do this." I said stepping away from Hermes. Ares was silent again and stepped away from the door. "Do you have the keys?" I asked Hermes.

I placed the key in the lock and turned the door, opening his cell and stepping inside with him. When I stepped inside the cell I began walking towards him, but then stopped unsure of the safety of the action. But I had made my choice the moment I had stepped inside this vile place with him. He walked closer to me, studying me, stalking me. He began walking around me like a panther, slowly and dangerously. I felt his arm rubbing against my body as he walked around me.

"Stop pacing dearest," I said as he came in front of me, my hand touching his arm. "Let me take this off." I touched the cold bronze of the chains against his wrists and at my touch the violence returned. He brutally pushed me against the wall coming closer to me; his hands came to my throat firmly grabbing me.

Ares began making that eerie growl in his throat, he grounded his teeth together, lifted his lips. I thought of what a way it was to perish in infinite darkness, with the stench of death on your nose, after being torture. I thought of what it was like to undergo such darkness after being tortured for nearly a year, and it was no wonder that Ares had been reduced to this.

His hands roughly slid from my throat down my body with bruising force.

He leaned closer to me, until our bodies were completely aligned, but his body brought me no comfort, for it was hard against my own, it pushed against me with too much force. His face came to rest against the hollow of my throat.

I moved my face away from him, turning it towards Hermes. I warned him with my eyes to stay away. Ares appeared to notice my change for he lifted his head, and much too forcefully he grabbed my jaw and turned my face towards his. A whimper escaped my lips.

"Mine." He said to my face. I felt fear, fear of what this Ares could do, of how he could hurt me. Without thought I brought my arm up between us, pushing at him. I could not stop myself from doing so, for I knew Ares was not always a gentle lover, but it had never been like this, never this uncontrollable against me, he had never been so unpredictably frightening. I had never felt so frighten of Ares as I did that very moment and the immense fear with in me made me push against him. Unconsciously I struggled against his body.

But my struggle seemed to infuriate him further. He raised his fist, and beat against the wall besides my head. I stared at him with wide eyes, cringing as his fist beat the wall.

"MineMineMineMineMineMine!" His eyes so wild and feral wanted me to understand everything with that single word. That he was capable of forming one word, even if it was simply a single word, helped me rein my fear. My heart was beating furiously as I brought my hand to his cheek and touched his cool skin. _I am not afraid. I am not afraid. _I told myself multiple times.

"Yes, dearest. Yours. Always yours." I said smoothing the filthy hair from his face.

"O…O..!" His full lips struggled to form the word and when they did not come, he grabbed my wrists with enough force to make me gasp and attempt to pull away again.

And then Ares was no longer against me. Hermes had pulled him from me, but scarcely. The aggressive action of Hermes merely caused Ares to forget me and turn towards the golden god. Hermes stood in a fighting stance, his face contorted in indecision, his bright eyes beautifully worried. It was the worst thing Hermes could've done, for Ares threw himself at him. When Hermes fell Ares straddled him and began savagely pounding against the golden god's face repeatedly.

"STOP! Ares, please stop! PLEASE! STOP!" But he did not listen. I ran to him and attempted to push him off Hermes, but he would not bulge.

"We have no time for this, Aloeaus can soon be here…Ares, please, and it is not Hermes your angry at. It is not Hermes you wish to kill. It is the Ephialtes, Otus!" The names jogged his memory. He stood, Hermes forgotten and started towards me.

"Let me free you. Let me unchain you so that you may find the vengeance you desperately seek." I felt salty tears on the corner of my lips and I reached out for him as he approached me. He grabbed my wrists and brought them to his neck. His hands on top of mine against the chain. And I simply nodded, understanding his gesture.

I knelt and grabbed the fallen keys. I brought them to the thick chain around his neck, placing it on the small lock and turning it. The chain fell on the floor with a loud clanking sound. I lifted his wrists close to my face and proceeded to release him from those too.

When he was finally free he did not say anything he looked up above and closed his eyes. Before my very eyes I saw as his armor appeared on his body, conjured from thin air. It was the very same bronze armor that I remember from our first battle. And then he vanished, and darkness descended again.

_I hope you guys enjoyed it. C you later 3_


	22. Chapter 22

I had convinced Hermes that when he followed Ares he should bring me with him. And he did. But the Olympus that lay before my eyes was not the one I remembered from what appeared like decades ago. It was no longer a beautiful, magnificent structure where life was ever present and beautiful immortal beings walked to and from. The Olympus that met us was not one of life, and though it was not precisely in ruins it was dark and haunting. Leaves and plants had grown against the outer walls and the marble walls within that once shone pale and clean were now filthy and dull.

Hermes knew exactly where Ares would be, for he brought us to the very room where Ares was tearing men asunder to get to the Aloadae. It was the throne room I remembered vaguely, the large and long spacious hall with giant columns and a throne chair in which Zeus once sat. There was no Zeus in that chair now, Ephialtes sat upon it, and besides him stood Otus and Artemis. With her long dark hair, golden skin and wide green eyes. Ephialtes simply nodded at me and smiled slightly when he noticed me. Otus' eyes gleamed with fascination at the bloodshed, but Ephialtes knew they were to loose.

If I were not one accustomed to battles and bloodshed, the sight before us would have led me to madness. If I thought Ares demented the very first time we met, it was nothing compared to him now. There was wildness in him, ferocity, an insanity that was simply tangible. Deities surrounded him; godly creatures that attempted to bring down the god of war before their masters' impassive gaze. Yet those creatures, some with the appearance of men, others undoubtedly inhuman with their eerily colored skin or claws and wings, were simply no match for a force like Ares. He would move from one deity to another, tearing heads off with his very hands, impaling bodies with his bronze sword, shielding when attacked with his shield, standing again and attacking once again.

There were times were he simply appeared to forget his sword and that was the most disturbing sight of it all. A sword was a clean weapon, despite the blood; it was a somewhat honorable way to die. But Ares did not grant many of them honor. The most disturbing sight derived from him sheathing his sword and simply utilizing his body to brutalize and tear asunder his enemies. Some of those who stood with the Aloadae simply vanished after gazing upon Ares, they left before they lost their existence in a war they knew they could not win.

In an instant a harpy stood behind him, preparing to attack him as he was finishing off some strange creature, but before she even touched him he turned, his eyes truly insane beneath his helm, his lips curled in a snarl and closed his fist, pushing it through her chest and tearing out her heart with his very hand. When the Harpy fell upon the ground he growled, loud and dangerous, squeezing her heart in his fist until it was nothing but squashed meat. For some reason such a sight brought things in place inside me.

I love him, dear gods I love him more than I have ever loved a person in my whole life. But him and I, we could never be, for though I was a warrior my ways could never compare to his. He was the God of War. His name meant brutality, bloodshed, all of it endlessly. It was what he would always do, centuries from now, millenniums, and he would not change. I was twenty-four summers of age and I was weary of it all. I did not did not wish to fight anymore. But for one last time, I would fight besides him if I must. If I survived, I promised myself peace whether in life or death.

It wasn't long before Hermes and I were engaged in the battle. I raised a sword and shield from a fallen deity and attacked anyone who attempted to attack me. The attacks were deadly for I had the skills to wield the sword but it was not my skills that counted, but the enchantments weave through the metal of Hephaestus. With cold detachment and a tired soul I killed one too many godly and ungodly creatures to gain anything from it. I attempted to terminate and not battle, I was too weary for that. I sliced throats and stab hearts, wounding fatally, but never prolonging their inevitable deaths.

My gaze fell upon Artemis, who appeared to be in a deep catatonic state, she was absolutely transfixed upon the bloodshed that Ares alone had caused inside the throne room. When her eyes fell on me, I heard a voice inside my head, it was a beautiful female voice, one tainted with disbelief, disgust and fascination. _How can you make love to him? _I did not need any more words to realize the disgust directed towards Ares. And for some unknown reason her words wounded me deep but above all it angered me.

What did the virgin goddess of the moon and hunt, know of love? What did she understand of it? How could she stand there besides the Aloadae and do nothing?

I grounded my teeth together from anger, but said the words anyways. "Free the gods."

My words seemed to snap her out of her trance, for she briefly nodded and ran from the throne.

Both Ephialtes and Otus reacted at the very same time, for they both knew that having Ares here was bad, but upon unleashing the other gods, they simply had no chance of survival. They stood, raising their lances towards Artemis and running to her until she was trapped between them. She attempted to run again, her body changing into that of a deer before my very eyes, but they did not let her run far before they lanced their spears at her. They scarcely missed her body as she ran away from them again, but scarcely missing her body was their end. For without her body between them, their spears landed upon each other. Piercing their body's.

Artemis in deer form looked back once at the fallen Aloadae before she vanished.

The soldiers of the Aloadae remaining were honorable in their cause, for they did not run in fright when gazing upon Ares, and they did not run when their masters were wounded by their own spears. Or when the life was fleeing from Otus as they fought. Otus lay dying but Ephialtes' wound was not mortal and it would not kill him. I could see as he attempted to stand, as he gazed at his fallen brother with grief. And I felt for him. Despite everything Ephialtes had done I felt grief for him and I felt pity. But I wanted this to end, I simply wanted all this bloodshed to be over and I knew that as long as he lived, this insanity would continue.

Ares appeared infuriated that Ephialtes and Otus were wounded and that one of the brothers would die in mere seconds, I knew that he wanted to tear them apart himself. I knew that if his hands fell upon Ephialtes, he would not let him die for a very long time. And I _needed _this to end.

I did not know what led me to my decision other than my desperate need for an end. I ran towards Ephialtes, blessing every Aloadae soldier that blocked Ares' path. When I got to the remaining Aloadae I knelt besides him.

Ephialtes had not changed a bit since I last saw him, if anything taking over Olympus had done him good. For skin was not nearly as pallid as I remember. He looked more alive. He was my enemy and I made myself hate him for what he had done to Ares and to me, for watching impassively as his brother beat me to a pulp, for chaining Ares and leaving him to his stepfather. But in that very instant, despite how large and powerful he could still be, I pitied him. What existence had led him and his brother to become obsessed with overthrowing the gods? Perhaps he hated his father, Poseidon. Seeing him, one who could be so magnificent reduced to this brought tears to my eyes, which fell over my cheeks. A sob erupted through my body.

"I would think you are crying for me?" Ephialtes whispered.

"I am tired." I said sitting on my heels. Over the fight I had realized one thing. That Aloadae were not immortal, they could be killed with their very weapons. I reached for the dagger strapped on his waist, though his eyes told me he knew my plan, he did not stop me, but simply smiled.

At his smile, I leaned over him, placing my head over his stomach. I allowed myself to cry, the sounds muffled by his bloodied toga. I felt his hand caressed my head and then take my hand that held his dagger and place it over his heart.

"You must hurry." He said.

"I know." I would end him, because I did not want this insanity to continue. Despite everything, I did not want him to endure what Ares had in store for him even if he deserved it.

I leaned over his body, and placed the dagger perfectly over his heart.

"I wish I could do everything over…it was not worth it, none of it was."

"I could've told you that being a god and owning Olympus does not make you happy."

"Thank you." He said and nodded. I dug the dagger in his heart. I saw his blood, as red as mine stain my hands. I saw the life leave his pale eyes and I felt his heartbeat die under my fingertips. It was over. Finally over.

I heard a male sound of a scream and a growl merged into one and turned to see Ares furious eyes fall upon me. He would kill me; I knew it, for I had robbed him of his chance of vengeance. I stood and waited for him to reach me.

But that very instant Artemis returned and she was not alone. With her came all the gods of Olympus, freed at last. At least the sun and the moon would rise again when they should.

Apollo and Dionysus held Ares back from me, and he growled and struggled against them until Poseidon was at his back and held his body in a lock. There was such anger In Ares' gaze, such insanity and lust, all directed towards me.

"She's mine! MINE!" He said. "Release me! Liah!" And then he started speaking in a tongue I had never heard before without taking his eyes from me. Apollo's eyes widened as he heard the sounds coming from Ares. He began struggling with all his force against the gods that held him, even as they brought him to knees.

"Get her out of here!" Yelled Athena and instantaneously Hermes placed his hand on my arm.

"No!" I said shrugging his hand off. "Release him! He'll not harm me, I can take him." When Athena eyed me in disbelief I screamed at her, tears falling once again over my cheeks. "I can take him! He won't harm me!"

"He will." Said the goddess of love, approaching my and standing before me. "He'll not mean to, but you are _human_. You will not last the night if he takes you like this." I shook my head in denial. "I know that you love him and he loves you, but now is not the time." She said.

"He will snap your bones in the throes of passion, and in the morn when your lifeless body lays in his arms, he will hate himself. Go home, Liah and live your humanity." I had never liked Aphrodite's, but I saw reason to what she said. I knew that every word she said was true.

"What shall happen to him?" I gazed at him and attempted to memorize his face, for I knew that it was likely that I would never see him again.

"He is a berserker, the rage shall come to pass."

"And if it doesn't?" I asked as Aphrodite laid her hand on my shoulder. I felt as if I was drifting off and I knew she was sending me home. Somehow I was thankful she was sending me alone and Hermes was not coming with me. I needed solitude, yet I knew that this was the last I would see of the gods.

But before I left I heard Zeus reply.

"Then I shall put him out."

_I hope you guys enjoyed it : )_


	23. Chapter 23

_Well its been quite some time since I've updated, but to my excuse it has been a stressful semester, also I was having some serious writers block. I did not know where to go with the story! Because I tend to write each chapter separately it was hard. Anyways thank you all for your awesome reviews and please let me know what ya'll think about this chapter. By the way i've started posting stories on fictionpress just because fanfic is very limited. The story i am writing there is called Dreadful Sorry by solarissis and its about ghosts and past life. Anyways i hope you guys like this chapter. __Enjoy. : D_

She sent me to the house I had come to call my own in Argos. If my heart did not feel as if it had been torn asunder and my mind scattered to the winds, I would've been in curious awe that nothing had changed since my departure. Being in my own home brought me joy. It was something to cling to. Yet my home, with its' familiar walls and furniture, screamed of solitude. The floor and furniture were covered in a thin layer of dust, indicating that none had been here since I had left. It was my house, I loved it so, but that night it simply added to my pain. For as much as I wanted to grieve in solitude, a part of me wanted to be held. To be reassured that I was not alone in this world. But some wishes are not meant to be heard. Some Dreams can never come true. And so in my loneliness I sought comfort in the familiar feel of my soft bed, wrapping myself in heavy blankets, and weeping in the darkness of the night.

It was still dark when I awoke. I came to consciousness in a state of alertness that caused my heart to beat furiously within my chest. I wanted to close my eyes and sleep again, but when I attempted to do so, my body felt much too restless for the deep slumber I sought. My heart beat much too quickly and my teeth chattered.

Despite my unrest I found a beautiful sight awaiting me. Through my window I could see the subtle lightening of the sky, and the moon, which reigned in the night, as it had not done so in a year. It's ghostly rays filtering through the window, illuminating my chamber. The darkness that had beheld the land in the past year would finally give way to the sun. Apollo would ride his golden chariot across the skies in minutes timed.

I quickly rose from the bed, wrapping my body in a warm robe. In attempt to calm my nerves I descended from the stairs. It was still much too dark for my eyes to discern every single shape from the room, but where the moonlight filtered through the window it casted a glowing light upon the room. Though the furniture was still arranged as I had left it, there was unfamiliarity in my eyes gained from the many months I had been away.

I saw him when he stepped from the deeper shadows of the living chamber, walking into the moonlight and granting me the ability to recognize him. Ares stood before me just as I remembered him from earlier tonight. His body powerful and strong despite the subtle weight loss gained from a lunar year of imprisonment. He did not appear as filthy and pitiful as he did in that dark dungeon; he appeared as furious and as wild as when he fought against the Aloadae. He appeared as demented as when I first laid my eyes in him on the battle that decimated the Amazons.

Even in the soft glow of the moonlight there was no mistaking his wildness. His emerald colored eyes, which I loved so very much, were demented, focusing on everything and nothing in the room. His newly scarred body and face making him appear all the more menacing. Yet there was something different about my beloved. A small alteration in his appearance but surely large enough to matter. He appeared more like Brennus today than any other time I had known they were one. There was a subtle human flush to his skin, a more tamed color to his hair. Even the freckles that I had come to know of his Brennus' form were once again upon Ares. But combined with the scars he had acquired in his year of imprisonment, it made everything all the more devastating. At that very moment he appeared to me not the god of war he was but a human.

For a god could surely withstand imprisonment, but how could a human do so? I had to remind my eyes that he was not human, though he appeared it so and I knew his body would delude me so. Aphrodite's words rang through my head_ 'You are human. You will not last the night __if he takes you like this.__ He will snap your bones in the throes of passion, and in the morn when your lifeless body lays in his arms, he will hate himself__'_

Every part of my body told me to flee, to run from the danger he represented, from his crushing grip and his male body. Instinctively I turned on my heel and attempted to run from the warrior-god that I loved. I got to the top of the narrow stairs when I felt him behind me, brutally pulling my ankle, making my body collapse against the edge of the steps as I fell. I felt his hand around my body pick me up, carry me fully past the steps and unceremoniously drop me on the cold floor. My knees hit the floor harshly. I quickly rose from the floor with the urgency to flee.

A frustrated sob tore through my body as his fist grabbed a hold of my robe and the fabric tore. When I attempted to run again, his arm went around my waist and pulled me to him. His body was unyielding against my back its' ruthlessness in great comparison to the warmth I had known in his bed.

He growled against my cheek, sending vibrations through my body.

Tears pooled on my eyes and fell over my cheeks. I wanted my lover to return to me. The passionate man my body sought, not this powerful being brought to the furthest point of insanity.

When I did not respond he pulled me tighter against him, nearly crushing my ribs. His other hand tightly slid over my thigh, between my legs, over my navel and higher still until it reached my throat. It firmly clasped my neck and whispered again the only word he seemed to understand. "Mine." He said again.

There was no doubt in my mind his intend to take me. I wanted to be with him again, to feel his arms around me. But I did not know if I could survive this encounter. He sought comfort in one such as I who was not strong enough to give it.

But I would try to bring him back. The tales of old that spoke of the brutality, the bloodlust and the insanity of Ares were true. He was a berserker. Yet I loved him so. I knew he was just as passionate in making love as he was in a battlefield. Yes he was untamable in his bloodlust, in his ruthlessness. But he was also untamable in his ability to laugh, to enjoy, and to live fully and endlessly. In his ability to love fiercely. Perhaps I would not see the today's sun fade over the horizon and give way to the moon. But I would love him one last time, even if it destroyed me.

I placed my arm over his around my waist, treading my fingers through his.

"Yours." I said feeling my tears fall over his hand on my throat.

"Forever yours." I felt his body relax against mine. And I believed that I had brought him back to me then.

But then he released me, and if felt the air change. I felt it become hostile. He came before me and when my eyes fell upon his face, all my hope was lost. He was not the Ares I came to love and doubt that he would ever be again clouded my mind.

"You mock me!" He raised his hand and I moved a few steps, fearing his wrath.

"You run from me! You fear me! And I love you; I ripped my immortality from soul because of you. So that you'll not fear me….But to you I'll always be a monster! A BEAST!" His voice echoed through my empty house as brutal as thunder in the fiercest storm. I leaned against the wall for support. Sobs shook through my body, threatening to break me. "Always a beast in your eyes!" His grass colored eyes glowed bright with accusation. His body trembled with rage.

"You fear me! You whom I love!..."He paused taking a deep breath, his eyes glazing as if remembering the past. "I can still smell the stale air, the blinding darkness, and the chains around my body! I can still feel the soul-robbing coldness in my bones." His chest heaved with exertion, his tendons stood out in his rage. And then his large body began to shake uncontrollably. He furiously punched the wall besides my head.

"Flee now! Run from me as you always do! Run!" His warm breath caressed my face.

Indeed I wanted to flee, but it was not because I feared _him_. I feared the impossibility of our relationship. I feared that I loved him so profoundly and endlessly. But I also felt guilt, guilt that he stood in such manner because of me. Guilt because he was in pain because of me, he had sacrificed himself because of me. My turmoil of emotions kept me rooted into place.

He took a step back from me and looked at me with the saddest green eyes I've ever seen. He nodded and then began walking away from me and towards my bedroom.

"Call them if you wish, I'll not fight them this time. I'll just be waiting." He walked into my bedroom and the door ajar as I had left it. I could see the window as the sun finally rose over the horizon, as the darkness of night gave way to the first day in a lunar year. He sat on the bed facing the window, his back towards me. The pale light darkened my view of him.

A thousand thoughts crossed my mind and he did not move. After what appeared like an eternity, he laid his body on my bed on his side, and all I could see was his back. If it were not for the steady rise and fall of his back, he would appear dead. A part of me wanted to go back in time, to erase everything that had happened, for too much chaos had derived from our relationship. But one ting I had learned was that we couldn't change the past. We could only change the future.

I gathered my thoughts and then walked into the room. He did not move as I knelt on the bed and then lay my body behind his, nor as I pressed my body against his. Rising on my elbow, I brushed his hair from his face gently. As if my touch would frighten him away. I leaned my cheek against his cold one and slid my arms around his waist, bringing one of my hands up against his rib where I felt the frantic beat of his heart. There was no change in him, but after a few minutes he placed his hand over my own, holding it against his heart.

I felt shivers enter his body, but then they would subside. And he held himself rigid as if holding these tremors in place.

"I surrendered my immortality and made myself one of yours. Human." His voice was a weary whisper. "I believed that being human would lessen the pain, but it doesn't."

"Why….why would you yield your immortality?"

"I don't have any use for it. I don't want the endless procession of centuries in which nothing matters. The gods do not live, Liah. They simply exist…We envy you, for humanity despite it's weaknesses is more powerful than we may ever be…You live, you love…" I felt the tremors begin anew in his body, but this time he did not rein them. He could not. "It hurts more, what…what do I do with this hurt? How do I survive?"

Ares had given his immortality. He would be human; he would live like a human and thus like one too.

"I'll be by your side if you allow me so." His hand tightened on mine. But his tremors did not subside.

"Hold me, Liah. _Hold me._" Tis what I did. I tightened my arms around him and whispered to him sweet soothing nothings while his body shook uncontrollably. I held him so until the last of his tremors died. Later on I heard his soft snore as a stupor of exhaustion took hold of him.

_ No worries, this is not the last chapter. Anyways my initial idea was to have the gods actually kill Ares but then I realize that they loved each other too much and that they deserved a second chance. Anyways review and let me know what you think, I truly appreciate them. Later : D_


	24. Chapter 24

_Wow it's been a hell of a journey. I thank you all for baring with me and my incredibly slow updates. My problem with updates are always that when I begin a story I never plan it out, I write as I go. Anyways I am incredibly thankful for all the reviews. Anyways here's the last chapter and I hope you guys like it. _

_**Mohammed Mohammed**__: I understand your where you are coming from, I am an English and theatre major and I can assure you that I am very familiar with the Oresteai, I took part in my university's production of the play. I am also very familiar with the mythological characters of Greek literature but in my story I chose to present them in a different manner. It is my approach, it might not be historically or mythologically accurate but I did it sorely for entertainment. Perhaps I am mistaken with the identity the Sun God, but I tried to do as much research as possible " …_His forename Phoebus means "bright" or "pure," and the view became current that he was connected with the sun." (Encyclopedia Britannica)

_If you are a writer yourself you must understand the difficulty of it all. Again I did this sorely for entertainment not to be graded or to be given a history lesson. I assure you my professors took care of that very thoroughly. _

_Anyways thanks for reviewing. _

_**ErosFaythe**__: Thank you so much : D_

_**MuseOfOrpheus**__: I am so incredibly glad that you liked it so much. As I said in the first chapter, the idea derived from a dream and I had no idea what or where to go from there. The only thing I knew was that I wanted to make my characters incredibly different but also real, but I knew it would be a challenge just for the simple fact that it can be hard giving a human-like essence to Godly characters and still have their status as gods kept. I hope I achieved in that. Thank you so much for your review. _

_**DarkxXxFlames & Villains R Hot:**__ To tell you guys the truth, I cried while writing it. It was a hard chapter and i was in a very emotional state. I was so focused on pouring all the anger and frustration from my life that I was feeling. My initial Idea had been to kill Ares off, but I couldn't do it. He became a part of me and he became to real for me. I think I would've grieved him if he would've died. Anyways I hope you guys like it : )_

_**LeahChristine 09**__: Thank you : ) HAHA I wondered the very same thing too. I mean life is hard as hell with a regular life time I could only imagine how difficult it must be to live through centuries. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The month after Ares' return he did not rise from bed, he did not speak, he did not eat. He was like a wounded animal waiting to see if it would survive. He broke my heart.

I would lay besides him with my arms around him, hoping to wake him from his catatonic stupor. I would whisper sweet nothings in his ears hoping that somehow he would return to me. And when my whispers went unnoticed, I grew weary.

I walked into the sleeping chamber to find him just as I had left him when I had awoken. Perhaps he had arisen from bed to relief himself, but he had returned to the very same position I had left him upon waking. His back towards the door and his face towards the opened window.

When I came to stand before him, I sat on the bed besides him and smoothed the hair from his brow. This close I could smell the soap on his skin, his hair was even damp and that gave me hope. But when his grass colored eyes opened they appeared vacant.

"I feel…I love you Ares. Immensely so...I know that I am to blame for your state…I understand that…And I am incredibly sorry that you were captured…I…What do I do, Ares?... What can I do to help you?"

His lids closed over his eyes. Their pale auburn color contrasted against the circles under his eyes and the paleness of his cheeks. I was glad he closed his eyes, for there was no necessity for him to see the tears in my eyes.

"I am so very sorry." I leaned in and kissed his brow.

Then I stood stoically, turned my back on him and walked from the room. It was then that the tears rolled freely from my eyes. When I had reached the living quarters I sat on the chair and placed my head in my hands and allowed myself to freely sob.

I loved Ares, but I was incredibly frustrated. I did not know how to help him, it was as if I was watching him die, slowly and of sadness and could not do a single thing about it. I wept till I had no more tears in me.

When I felt a hand over mine I jumped in fright. I looked up to find Ares staring at me. Immediately I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up. He did not move away but simply wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped mines around him and held on to him.

Nothing needed to be said, we simply held one another for a very long time.

After that day much began to change. Though he was often withdrawn and somber he began his life as a human. Over the course of weeks he began to rise early, I would find him gone when I awoke, and he would set to do incredibly human chores. He would feed Kohl and the chickens and a stray dog that had taken to following him. He was incredibly quiet, distant too, barely speaking with anybody other than me. At times he was incredibly hostile towards other people, especially when left alone with them. But it was better than having him laying in bed all day.

It was a start for him. It was difficult but we together we managed to pull through.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, Gods." I said.

I had returned to the main room just in time to watch as Ares slammed his fist into a man's face, knocking him unconscious and was going for the next man. There were four men on the floor and he was reaching for the fifth. He looked disheveled but there was a light expression in his eyes that reminded me of the day I battled against him in the training grounds. He was amused.

"Let him go, Ares." He indeed released the man but only after he knocked him senseless as well.

"Out! Out with ye!" The tavern keeper, an old lady had a taken a broom and threatened the once god of war with it.

"Very well." Ares said. His hands in the air, gesturing surrender. He was smiling.

"Go on, Liah. Take your man with ye, and don't leave him alone 'till he learns to behave."

"I am so very sorry, Raina, I'll pay for the damages-"

"Tis alright, just get 'im from 'ere before I ruin him beyond your liking."

I grabbed Ares' arm and pulled him towards the exit. When we stepped outside the man appeared to be gloating foolishly. My mouth was opened at the audacity, we probably would never be allowed entranced in that tavern again. I closed my fist and landed a blow on his arm.

"Do you realize-" Before I even finished the word he quickly pressed a chaste kiss on my lips. I tasted his blood.

"My apologies….I like it." There was a smile on his face as he spoke.

"What? Do you like having your face punched in? Is that it?" I was outraged but what outraged me the most was that he was still smiling, appearing incredibly happy. The happiest I've ever seen him.

"No…Being human." He leaned over to kiss me once again but I moved my head and the kiss landed on my cheek.

"Anger is wasted upon you, is it not?"

"Have I ever told you that your eyes sparkle beautifully when you anger?" I lifted my brow and stifled a smile.

"No."

"We'll they do...I love that your cheeks redden too….do you know when else your cheeks redden?" His smile turned absolutely wicked.

"Let's return home." I began walking towards our home.

"Let's get married." He said. His green eyes shone bright. He stood there, happier than I've ever seen him and just the sight of his joy made mine everlasting.

"Is a fortnight convenient for you?"

"On the morrow sounds better."

"On the morrow it is then." I walked back towards him and when I was close to him nothing else mattered. Nothing but the smile on his face and the beat of his heart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We did not see the gods again, but on the evening after the marriage we had found that they had left a gift for us. There was a small herd of less than a dozen horses, stallions and mares of the highest breeds all inside the much in need of repair stables. Kohl did not take nicely to having competition, but he became accustomed to them. The gods had also left a pouch of golden coins and a note.

_We wish you all the happiness in the world. Thank you Liah of Trabzon for everything. And Ares, please remember that you mustn't solve everything with your fist. Humans have laws, you know. We celebrate your union from Olympus. It Dionysus idea. _

_ -Olympus._

Know that we indeed lived an immensely happy life. That we loved each other beyond limits. All the pain was worth it, every single one. The god of war and I…we became one. We were one even after our sun of life had set forever.

FIN.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ I hope you guys enjoyed the ending, I tried my best to work around a serious writers block lols._

_ Again thank you for following my story and for reviewing bc the reviews are always valued. I had a great time writing this story and hopefully most of you enjoyed it. I thank you all for bearing with me through my incredibly slow updates. Thank you again guys. _

_See you guys later._

_ -Lizzie Wilde. _


End file.
